


Per aspera ad astra

by Niellune, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel 3490
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив Роджерс считает Железного Человека отличным парнем, а вот от его работодателя, Наташи Старк, Капитан совсем не в восторге. Мандарин с периодичной регулярностью пытается её убить, а ещё Романова уже достала Стива всяческими намёками на то, с кем бы ему построить свою личную жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per aspera ad astra

**Author's Note:**

> Т.к. в тексте две Наташи — Старк и Романова, для лучшего восприятия Романову называют Ташей или Натальей.

— Что на радаре? — стиснув спинку кресла Пересмешницы, Стив посмотрел на приборную панель. Квинджет как раз преодолевал воздушное пространство над Нью-Йорком, приближаясь к Манхэттену, но на радаре было чисто. По рации Клинт в красках расписывал, сколько человек они с Романовой успели обезвредить, пока перепуганные гости покидали выставочный центр Старк Индастриз.

— Нет никаких сверхъестественных помех, — Бобби резко крутанула руль влево, маневрируя между высотными домами. — Кажется, на этот раз всё обошлось без Мандарина. 

— Я бы не сказала, что бомбу под полом можно отнести к категории «обошлось», — голос Таши был искажён передатчиком и терялся в звуках выстрелов и взрывов. — Стив, вы бы прекратили прохлаждаться!

— Сможешь обезвредить? — Капитан поправил застёжки на перчатках, закинул за спину щит и направился к площадке, где Пересмешница уже открывала заслон.

— Я? Нет, а вот Железный Человек сможет. 

— Ну конечно, куда без него? — хмыкнул Роджерс, однако расслабился. Новость о том, что Железный Человек так же, как и Мстители, был в эпицентре драки, его успокаивала. Пусть он и был личным телохранителем, но всегда неустанно следил за тем, чтобы каждый гражданский оказался в безопасности. 

— Без него никуда, а твоя помощь вообще скоро не понадобится, — из рации Стив слышал глухие звуки точных ударов Таши, а где-то вдали — шум репульсоров. 

Квинджет завис прямо над стеклянным зданием. Прежде чем спрыгнуть прямо в центр купола оранжереи, Роджерс окинул взглядом горящие этажи, толпу людей вокруг, спасателей. Пробив ногами разноцветное стекло, он приземлился на двух боевиков, вырубил их несколькими ударами и увернулся от выстрела в спину в тот самый момент, как мимо него пролетела стрела.

— Ты чуть не пропустил всё веселье! — усмехнувшись, Клинт отдал честь, ловко извлёк из колчана очередную стрелу и вновь метко выпустил её за спину Капитану Америке. Сзади послышался сдавленный вскрик, а затем звук упавшего тела.

— Я всегда появляюсь вовремя, — замахнувшись, Стив запустил щит, сбив трёх парней в масках с ног. — Что с бомбой?

— Я как раз работаю над этим! 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это защищённый канал связи? — Стив недовольно нахмурился, в прыжке пригвоздив к земле метким ударом одного из террористов. Поначалу его сердила осведомлённость телохранителя в вещах, которые касались Щ.И.Т.а, но Железный Человек никогда не использовал имеющуюся у него информацию против организации, да и общаться с ним так было легче. Стив всегда знал, где он находится, и можно ли на него рассчитывать.

— Попросите мисс Старк заняться защитой ваших каналов, — в голосе Железного Человека звучала насмешка, но Роджерса она скорее веселила, чем раздражала. Ему нравился этот парень, порой колкий на язык, но ответственный и исполнительный, прекрасный партнёр в бою. 

— В другой жизни, мой безымянный друг, — блокируя очередной выпад, Стив нанёс сокрушительный удар последнему на этом этаже террористу. Тот глухо бухнулся об пол, а из его руки выкатилась граната с выдернутой чекой. 

«Как удачно» — промелькнуло в голове Роджерса, когда этажом ниже несколько человек направили на него оружие. Стив среагировал мгновенно. Оттолкнул Бартона к противоположной стене, где под ногами был бетон, ровно в ту секунду, когда за спиной раздался оглушительный взрыв. Послышался звон разлетающегося на осколки стекла. Оно падало на нижний этаж большими кусками, а Стив завис над горящими перекрытиями в пятнадцати метрах от пола.

— Я, конечно, обещал, что всегда тебя поймаю, но что-то ты слишком часто меня проверяешь, — раздался над ухом искажённый механикой голос Железного Человека.

— Я знал, что ты где-то поблизости, мой друг! — Капитан благодарно похлопал перехватившую его поперёк груди руку, пусть Железный Человек ничего и не почувствовал через металл. Внизу была груда мёртвых тел. Перед его прыжком из Квинджета Бобби передала по рации, что все гражданские эвакуированы, мисс Старк под присмотром Романовой, а оставшиеся в здании люди — террористы. Стив проигнорировал её весёлое «фас!», прежде чем отключился от передачи и бросился на помощь Соколиному Глазу на верхний этаж выставочного комплекса. 

— Но всё же не рискуй лишний раз, — Железный Человек отпустил Капитана на уцелевшую часть одной из перегородок. — Я должен ещё раз осмотреть их бомбу. Она обезврежена, но кто знает, какие сюрпризы могут быть в ней спрятаны. Дальше справитесь сами?

— Конечно, — закрепив щит за спиной, Стив пожал протянутую металлическую руку. — Мисс Старк в порядке?

— В полном, Капитан. Я передам, что ты интересовался её самочувствием.

— О, нет, не стоит! Пусть она твой работодатель, но ты не можешь не признать, что Старк бывает невыносима! Если ты мне друг, не давай ей повода.

— Как скажешь, Стив. Не буду тебя подставлять, — кивнул Железный Человек.

— Помнишь, что обещал мне в прошлый раз? 

— Напомни.

— Назвать мне хотя бы своё имя. 

— Тони, но это строго между нами, — Железный Человек взмыл в небо, и тут же эффектно спикировал в уцелевшую часть здания, где, как Стив предположил, находилось взрывное устройство.

— Пижон, — хмыкнул Капитан, провожая Железного Человека взглядом, и принялся спускаться вниз по редким балкам. 

— О чём вы говорили? — первым делом спросил Клинт, когда они оказались на первом этаже и направились к выходу.

— Да ни о чём особенном, — Капитан осмотрелся вокруг, насчитав двенадцать тел под острыми осколками толстого стекла. Стоило ли это всё того, чтобы сейчас покоиться с миром под завалами? Хотя, суперзлодеи на то и суперзлодеи, чтобы порой ставить его в тупик своими действиями. И портить прекрасные солнечные дни, подвергая опасности невинных людей ради достижения своей цели.

— Он всё ещё не планирует присоединиться к Мстителям?

— Я не спрашивал, но не думаю, что его ответ изменился с прошлого раза. Для него приоритетна защита Старк, и, мне кажется, он единственный, кто может с этим справиться.

— Ты хотел сказать — у кого хватит терпения с этим справиться? — усмехнулся Клинт, кивая на одну из машин скорой помощи. Сидя на шасси, Наташа Старк яростно отбивалась от незадачливого парамедика, который просто пытался выполнить свою работу. Видимо, Старк было плевать на силу клятвы Гиппократа, потому что в конечном итоге несчастный парень был послан нахер, а сама Наташа, активно жестикулируя, уже что-то выговаривала своей помощнице. Неудивительно, что с её плеч постоянно соскальзывало медицинское одеяло, открывая изорванный ворот, рукав пиджака и вырванный кусок блузки под ним. Теперь Роджерс знал, какого цвета у неё бельё. Просто чудесно.

Очнувшись, Стив резко отвёл взгляд, но было уже поздно — Клинт пихнул его локтем в бок и заулюлюкал, чем привлёк внимание не только снующих вокруг спасателей, но и Наташи с Вирджинией. Благо, маска скрывала большую часть лица, и оставалась надежда, что румянец на его щеках можно списать на всё ещё гоняющий кровь адреналин. 

Наташа посмотрела будто сквозь него, ни на секунду не задержав взгляд, с усмешкой оглядела хохочущего Клинта. И, видимо, отвлеклась, потому что мисс Потс мгновенно приложила к её лбу смоченный антисептиком марлевый тампон, чем вызвала более, чем предсказуемую реакцию.

— Это всего лишь ссадина! Пепс, прекрати! — Старк поморщилась и даже попыталась отбиться, стараясь при этом удержать одеяло. 

— Конечно, ссадина, — Пеппер, придерживая Наташу за плечо, аккуратно и тщательно промывала царапины и стирала запёкшуюся кровь со светлой кожи. — Но я не хочу завтра слышать о том, как она чешется.

— Она всё равно будет чесаться. Обычное дело, когда клетки кожи…

— Сиди смирно! — повысила голос Пеппер, перебив Старк. Стив невольно восхитился — Вирджиния была единственным известным ему человеком, способным не просто говорить что-то наперекор Наташе, но и без угрызения совести управлять ею. Именно поэтому вокруг них вилось множество слухов. Стив однажды случайно подслушал разговор нескольких агентов. Смеясь, они в красках расписывали в каких позах и как именно Потс позволяет себя иметь, если добилась должности личной помощницы главы Старк Индастриз. После этого агенты месяц работали на базе сверхурочно — Стив лично попросил Хилл загонять их до седьмого пота. Конечно, эти идиотские сплетни показались ему полной ерундой, но у воображения были совершенно другие планы на этот счёт. Ещё долго его преследовали картинки, узнай о которых Старк — размазала бы на месте, и не пришлось бы даже просить Железного Человека. 

Неподалёку приземлился квинджет, к которому тут же направился Бартон. Стив лишь мельком глянул ему вслед, прежде чем рядом появилась Романова. Её вид был далёк от идеального, как и вид большинства гостей с приёма, но хотя бы одежда была цела, и… да чёрт возьми, сколько можно вспоминать чёрное кружево?!

— Железный Человек оставил нам презент. Сказал, что сами разберёмся, — Таша кивнула в сторону, где несколько агентов Щ.И.Т.а вывозили обезвреженную бомбу. — Но посоветовал взять с собой Старк. Обезвреживал бомбу под её контролем.

— Ты позволила ей оказаться рядом с активированной бомбой?!

— Стив, если бы она только попробовала — сейчас была бы без сознания. А я через десяток метров слышу, как она отчитывает начальника охраны. И ты, кстати, тоже. 

— Коммуникатор…

— Твоя дедукция сегодня на высоте, я поражена.

— Предлагаешь взять её на хелликарьер? — Роджерс невольно скривился. Обычно он избегал общества Старк настолько часто, насколько это было возможно. Для окружающих его поведение не требовало особых объяснений, потому что очень удачно получалось списывать нежелание её общества на трудный характер. У них не заладилось с первой встречи, а дальше уже пошло, поехало — нескончаемые перепалки, недопустимое поведение и колкие комментарии Наташи Старк сделали своё дело. Будь она мужчиной, Стив бы давно ей врезал, и не раз. Оставалось загадкой, как такие люди, как Пеппер и Железный Человек уживались в одном помещении с ней дольше пяти минут. Видимо, благодаря колоссальному терпению.

— Я предлагаю послушать нашего железного друга, — Романова смерила Стива довольно-таки проницательным взглядом «я знаю, о чём на самом деле ты думаешь». Будто отсканировала на рентгене. — Иди за ней.

— Таша, ты не можешь настолько меня ненавидеть! 

— Я всего лишь следую чёткому приказу Фьюри. У нас в квинджете стоит, пусть и обезвреженная, но бомба, с помощью которой один из кошмаров Щ.И.Т.а хотел снести часть Манхэттена, а о её конструкции и состоянии знают только двое. Железный Человек, которого я не наблюдаю в периметре, и Наташа Старк. И единственная возможность случайно не подорвать летающий корабль приводит нас к простому выводу.

— Ты манипулируешь людьми. Баки вернётся — я с ним об этом поговорю!

— Джеймс тоже считает, что ты взрослый мальчик, который должен смотреть страху в лицо. Или куда ты там обычно смотришь у Старк. Я буду ждать вас в квинджете. Может, найду для Старк какую-нибудь куртку.

Роджерс на миг пожалел, что взгляд не может убивать. Сжал пальцы в кулаки, глубоко вздохнул и развернулся, направившись к машинам службы спасения, у одной из которых мисс Потс давала указания личному водителю Старк. Кажется, его звали Хэппи. Старк же сидела и периодически вставляла в их разговор ремарки, но из-за шума вокруг Стив не мог ничего расслышать. Полицейские уже обтянули жёлтой лентой место происшествия; пожарная бригада справилась с пылающими этажами; а большинство машин скорой помощи вывезло пострадавших с территории.

— Мисс Старк? — Стив остановился рядом с Наташей. — Мисс Потс, рад, что с вами всё в порядке. Хэппи, — кивнул он водителю.

— Вы так любезны, Капитан, — Наташа отложила телефон. — Порадоваться за мою Пеппер.

— Я имел в виду, что с вами обеими всё в порядке, — Роджерс наскоро исправился, но его голос прозвучал грубее, чем хотелось бы. 

— Спасибо, Капитан, — Пеппер достаточно сдержанно, но тепло улыбнулась ему в ответ. — Во многом благодаря вам.

— Ну да, ну да, — Старк хмыкнула, вновь оглядела Роджерса тем самым неприязненным взглядом. Стив стиснул зубы раньше, чем колкий ответ сорвался с его губ, напоминая себе — Старк должна полететь с ними.

— Вы помогли обезвредить бомбу, — Стив без лишних прелюдий перевёл разговор на другую тему. — Директор Фьюри хочет, чтобы вы поднялись с нами на хелликарьер для дальнейшего её изучения… — тут он запнулся. Старк смотрела на него странно. Сощурившись, она будто его изучала. На мгновение показалось, что они с Ташей посещали одни курсы по рентгеновскому зрению, но ощущение пропало сразу, как только Наташа закатила глаза, разрывая их зрительный контакт.

— Подняться на ваше ржавое корыто в компании доблестного Робина Гуда, канарейки, рыжей красотки и самого нудного в мире человека, чтобы встретиться с капитаном Сильвером? — Наташа, не обратив особого внимания на сползшее одеяло, поднялась на ноги. Запустив пятерню в и так всклокоченные волосы, дёрнула резинку на затылке — несколько тёмных локонов тут же скрыли темнеющий синяк на её виске и, что Роджерса особенно порадовало, обнажённое декольте. — С удовольствием. Только, если Капитан искренне попросит. 

Казалось, что все до единого окружающие слышали, как заскрипели у Стива зубы.

Не сказать, чтобы Фьюри был зол. Скорее раздосадован и встревожен очередной атакой Десяти Колец. И состоянием Старк, о котором ему, видимо, не посчитали нужным доложить, иначе он отправил бы Наташу прямиком в больницу.

— Нельзя полагаться лишь на одного охранника, — Ник прохаживался перед Наташей, но она не смотрела в его сторону, а, подперев голову рукой, сидела с закрытыми глазами. Выглядела Старк, мягко говоря, потрёпанно. Стив не был на самой презентации, но мельком видел по телевизору интервью, которое Наташа давала обступившим её журналистам. Тогда пришлось невольно признать, что она была чертовски элегантной, пусть её ответы чаще всего были ядовиты. Определённо, с закрытым ртом Старк нравилась Стиву намного больше. 

— Можно, если он в состоянии справиться с покушением лучше, чем вся твоя бравая команда, — лениво выговаривая слова, Наташа так и не открывала глаза, чем, кажется, нервировала Фьюри ещё больше. 

— Моя бравая команда спасла несколько сотен гражданских, пока твой Железный Человек ошивался непонятно где. Разве он не должен быть с тобой круглосуточно?!

— Если бы он был со мной круглосуточно, то Чжан Тун давно бы его вычислил. И мир бы потерял прекрасного героя по найму. Капитан бы расстроился, да, Капитан? — впервые с момента прибытия на хелликарьер Старк обратилась к Стиву.

По правде говоря, его присутствие в кабинете Фьюри было необязательным, но ещё в квинджете Стив отметил неестественно бледный вид Наташи. И пусть она была занозой в его заднице, Стив не мог позволить ей упасть в обморок где-то между лестничными пролётами. 

— Железный Человек обезвреживал бомбу, — Роджерс неопределённо пожал плечами, ведь официального отчёта от Романовой он ещё не видел, и доверял только её словам. — Не будь его, потери среди гражданских возросли бы в разы.

— Не будь его, возможно, и не было бы этого покушения! — Ник ударил кулаком по столу. — Ты запрещаешь нам заниматься твоей охраной и надеешься только на одного человека. Если бы мои люди были в зале, то, возможно, обнаружили бы и бомбу, и несколько десятков террористов до того, как они начали по всем стрелять. Нет, даже не «возможно»! Они бы обнаружили. У Щ.И.Т.а самые передовые технологии.

— Не будь его, я бы давно кормила рыб где-нибудь на дне Индийского океана. А с вашими передовыми технологиями автомат с батончиками в игровой до сих пор зажёвывает десятки. Почините автомат, тогда «возможно» я подумаю о том, чтобы нанять вас. 

Порой Стиву казалось, что Старк и Фьюри друг друга стоили. Большую часть совместно проведённого времени они ругались, но, что Роджерса удивляло, явно испытывали от перепалок определённое удовольствие. Как старые друзья, способные давить на болевые точки друг друга и моментально отходить. Со Стивом Наташа тоже препиралась постоянно, но отойти от их общения помогала только боксёрская груша.

— Ты должна понимать, что я беспокоюсь. Атаки за последние месяцы участились, и у меня создаётся ощущение, что Мандарин намеренно ходит вокруг и проверяет, где твоя защита даст слабину. А мои ощущения никогда меня не подводили.

— Возможно, ты прав, — Стив, наконец-то оторвавшись от стены, которую подпирал с того момента, как они оказались в кабинете, и подошёл к ним ближе. — Эти ребята были вооружены хорошо, но на деле оказались дилетантами, и…

— Он хочет знать, как быстро появляется Железный Человек, — тихо перебила Стива Наташа. — Высчитывает и запоминает, сколько у него есть времени. Наверное, и по Мстителям есть статистика. А вы, ребята, не лучший пример пунктуальности.

— Наташа, не сейчас! — раздосадовано закатил единственный глаз Фьюри, сложив руки на груди.

— Она права, Ник, — когда дело казалось работы, Стив отбрасывал личную неприязнь. — Бартон и Романова были на выставке, и только это спасало мисс Старк, пока не появился Железный Человек. Мы с Пересмешницей добрались только через двенадцать минут. Этого времени достаточно…

— Чтобы меня убить в следующий раз, бинго! — Наташа щёлкнула пальцами и откинулась на высокую спинку стула, вновь прикрыв глаза. — Какие будут идеи, мои дорогие борцы за добро и справедливость?

Стив поджал губы. Почему Старк не могла быть серьёзной, даже когда дело касалось её собственной безопасности? И почему так пренебрежительно относилась к собственному здоровью? Другая богатая цыпочка уже давно собрала бы вокруг себя врачей, а эта закинула в себя только таблетку обезболивающего в квинджете. Хотя к Наташе не надо было и присматриваться, чтобы понять — по голове её огрело нехило. 

— Следующее твоё появление на публике будет под нашим пристальным присмотром, — заявил Фьюри тоном, не терпящим возражений, но к удивлению обоих мужчин Старк лишь пожала плечами. — Любые встречи, пресс-конференции, вечеринки — только после согласования со Щ.И.Т.ом и только под охраной нескольких агентов. Я хочу приставить к тебе Роджерса и…

— И Романову. Серьёзно, Ник, дай мне хотя бы одного человека, с которым мы ладим! К тому же Таша давно силилась меня перепить. Как раз будет повод. А с Роджерсом пить скучно. С Роджерсом вообще никакого разнообразия!

— Именно поэтому, и ещё по ряду других причин, ты будешь его слушать. Капитан, задача ясна?

— Более чем, директор, — не выдавая своих настоящих эмоций, Стив кивнул. — Я могу идти?

— Ты мог и не приходить в общем-то. Но раз ты здесь, проводи Старк в ангар и проследи, чтобы она добралась домой.

Стив уже сбился со счёта, сколько же раз он стискивал зубы, чтобы не ответить на провокации каждого, кто считал своим долгом поддеть его насчёт Старк. И ремарка Фьюри была ой как некстати — Наташа даже голову к нему повернула, но, что удивительно, ничего не сказала. Видимо, ей и в самом деле было очень плохо. 

— Вообще-то, я здесь для повторного осмотра бомбы…

— Не сегодня! Почему на миссии отдаёт приказы Железный Человек, а все его слушают? Он вообще интересовался, в каком ты состоянии?!

— Он мог мне запретить?

— В этом всё и дело. Он может разнести к чёрту микрорайон с его арсеналом, а противиться твоим приказам — нет. Поэтому, Капитан, вы провожаете Старк на квинджет, а с завтрашнего дня приступаете к её охране! Свободны, оба!

Наташа отмахнулась от Ника, (Стив никогда не позволял себе таких вольностей с полковником), встала без посторонней помощи и, не дожидаясь Капитана, вышла из кабинета. Роджерсу ничего не оставалось, как выйти за ней. На Фьюри он даже не глянул..

Преодолевая коридоры воздушной базы, Стив не спешил, подстраиваясь под достаточно медленный шаг Наташи. Конечно, она не держалась за стены, но её вид с каждой минутой становился всё хуже, серее что ли. 

Несколько агентов, встретившихся на пути, провожали их нечитаемыми взглядами. Роджерс их затылком чувствовал. И, к собственному удивлению, злился, когда парочке из них Наташа подмигнула.

В самолёте Романова одолжила ей кожаную куртку. Роджерс не думал смотреть, как Старк переодевается, но чёртово затемнённое стекло квинджета не оставляло ему иного выбора. Пусть он и глядел упрямо вперёд, пока квинджет набирал высоту. Старк избавилась от пиджака и разорванной блузки, но куртку надевать не спешила. Держала её в руках, пока они с Натальей о чём-то перешёптывались, а Стив откровенно рассматривал то, что было обнажено. В памяти зафиксировалось всё до мельчайшей детали — два шрама под рёбрами, впалый живот, выступающая косточка над бёдрами и чёртово кружевное бельё, как вторая кожа, на бледной груди. Когда Наташа надела куртку, легче не стало. Надеть она её надела, но молнию до горла застёгивать не собиралась, и стоять над ней для Роджерса было своеобразным испытанием. Потому что фактически он постоянно стоял над ней — чуть больше десяти сантиметров разницы в росте дарили ему великолепный обзор на её сдавленную тесной курткой грудь. 

— Пилот доставит тебя в особняк, — Стив провёл магнитным ключом по замку, пропустил Наташу вперёд и ступил следом к лестничной площадке, ведущей к ангарам.

— Твоя исполнительность и следование приказам меня поражает. Если Фьюри сказал завтра, значит завтра, — Наташа вскользь глянула на него и скривилась. — А за послушание тебе вечером полагаются бисквитные косточки? 

— Мне полагается премия и моральная компенсация, если дело касается тебя! 

— Ну, так считай, что ты выиграл джек-пот! — усмехнулась Старк, прислонившись к стене в ожидании лифта на нижний уровень. — Что? Не вижу радости на твоём лице! 

— Единственная причина, почему я буду рад работать с тобой — это твой охранник! — Стив, опираясь ладонью о стену, наклонился над Наташей. Кажется, зарождающееся беспокойство о её состоянии выжгли напрочь всего лишь несколько дерзких слов (или подмигиваний). 

— Я ему это передам. Может, вам стоит обменяться кулонами с половинками сердечек? — Старк вид грозно нависающего над ней Капитана особо не впечатлял. Наташа смотрела на него с издёвкой, вечным вызовом в голубых глазах. Опять хамила, выводила из себя и провоцировала на ответ действиями, а не словами. 

— Чудесная идея, — сквозь зубы произнёс Роджерс. 

Старк хмыкнула — уголок её губ на секунду дёрнулся, и тут раздался тихий звон и рядом открылись двери лифта. Стив подтолкнул Наташу внутрь и хлопнул ладонью по панели. 

В кабине квинджета пилот прокладывал маршрут. Он поднялся с кресла, приветствуя Капитана, но Стив лишь махнул рукой и вместе с ним склонился над картой. Краем глаза он видел, как Наташа села на боковое сидение, забралась на него с ногами и ловкой подсечкой носком под пятку сбросила туфли. 

— Почему всё ещё стоим? — лениво поинтересовалась Наташа, прикрыв глаза. — Если у вас поминутная тарификация, то за простой я платить не буду.

— Удачи! — Стив хлопнул пилота по плечу и так быстро, как только ему позволяла капитанская выправка, вышел.

После освежающего душа Стив чувствовал себя на порядок лучше. Несколько неприятных синяков, полученных в недавней схватке, уже почти сошли. Правда, немного тянуло правое плечо — взрывная волна всё-таки задела, прежде чем Железный Человек успел его перехватить. Но даже этот лёгкий дискомфорт не мешал чувствовать себя свежим и отчасти отдохнувшим.

Стив провёл ладонью по запотевшему стеклу над раковиной. В отражении всё было как обычно — под вечер еле пробивающаяся щетина; несколько лопнувших капилляров в белках глаз, которые исчезнут ещё до ночи; спутанные влажные волосы, которые стоило бы подстричь. С отражением всё было в порядке. А вот с самим Стивом — нет.

Всё дело было в Наташе Старк. С самой первой секунды их знакомства всё пошло не так. Стив не хотел относиться к ней предвзято, но с её личным делом он познакомился раньше, чем с ней, и при встрече не смог сдержать некоторых эмоций. Например, осуждения. Образ жизни Старк можно было охарактеризовать одним словом — аморальный. Для воспитанного в первой половине двадцатого века парня, Стив в первое время после разморозки был достаточно зажат. И его реакцию на некоторые аспекты нового мира, в котором он очутился, можно было понять. Только вот прошло уже три года, многие вещи примелькались, со многими он смирился, но список любовников Наташи Старк от этого становился не меньше, а о принятии не могло быть и речи. Тем более, что к этому списку прилагался ужасный характер.

Только, как обычно, было одно существенное «но».

Стив соврал бы самому себе, если бы отрицал очевидные вещи — Старк была привлекательной. Настолько, что порой доводила его до белого каления всего несколькими ехидными комментариями, и Роджерс не мог не думать ни о чём, кроме как о единственном способе её заткнуть. Ладно, о двух способах, каким бы второй ни был… 

— Чёрт! — стиснув зубы, Стив отбросил мокрое полотенце и натянул спортивные штаны, будто скрывая от самого себя напряжение в паху. Во второй раз просто так принимать душ не хотелось — Роджерс, в конце концов, не был неудовлетворённым мальчишкой, просто ледяная вода его не особо успокаивала. Всё равно оставался осадок, который по прошествии двух минут выливался в очередной стояк, и всё начиналось по новой.

Спасало физическое переутомление. После интенсивных тренировок в спортзале становилось легче. Он буквально выбивал из головы неприемлемые мысли, после чего мог спать спокойно.

Дело близилось к полуночи, и Стив надеялся, что в это время тренировочный зал пуст. Дисциплина на хелликарьере была отменной, за что стоило благодарить Хилл, и немногие агенты могли себе позволить бодрствовать по ночам, а тем более тратить ночное время на тренировки. Клинт как-то даже у виска покрутил, когда Стив рассказал, что занимается ночью. 

Роджерс понял, что надежды на уединение не оправдались ещё на подходе к залу. Блокировка была снята, из-под двери пробивался свет. Но, как только Стив зашёл внутрь, то сразу передумал расстраиваться наличию компании.

Шэрон боксировала у дальней стойки, а Стив видел её впервые за три недели. Он никогда не спрашивал о её работе, просто потому что знал — Картер не расскажет. Она была достаточно скрытной в плане работы, особенно, если дело касалось индивидуальных и засекреченных заданий Фьюри. Но Стив не придавал этому особого значения, ведь он тоже не имел привычки отчитываться о ходе множества операций, к которым Картер не имела никакого отношения.

Шэрон, если и заметила его сразу, то вида не подала. Только когда он подошёл почти вплотную – и потянулся рукой к её плечу, Картер тут же перехватила запястье Стива, вывернулась из-под него и с необычайной ловкостью, которая всегда восхищала Стива, заломила руку ему за спину. Роджерс лишь хмыкнул и вынырнул из захвата, поставил блок против удара ногой слева и сделал подсечку. Шэрон предсказуемо не упала, а умудрилась схватить Стива поперёк груди, вцепиться в плечо и сделать один из фирменных захватов, которым Романова периодически учила агентов Щ.И.Т.а. На спину упал Роджерс, но сбрасывать Шэрон с себя не спешил. Он смотрел в её глаза и на довольную улыбку, а руки опустил на бёдра, которыми Картер сжимала его шею. 

— Повержен, — Шэрон склонилась над Стивом, опираясь ладонями на маты по сторонам от его головы. Стив хмыкнул, с лёгкостью приподнял Картер и подмял её под себя. Шэрон как обычно не вырывалась, только развела ноги шире, чтобы Стиву удобнее было устроиться между ними. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я тебе поддаюсь? — нависая над Шэрон, Стив опирался вытянутой рукой на маты. Другой плотно огладил её вдоль тела и подхватил под колено, пахом вдавившись в промежность.

— Скажешь это, когда сможешь меня завалить, — ловкие пальцы пробежались по плечам Стива, Шэрон обняла его за шею и, повиснув на ней, вжалась в Капитана.

— Ты уже подо мной, забыла? 

— Потому что это я тебе поддаюсь, — Картер плавно опустилась на маты и вытянула руки над головой. Поза казалась открытой и доверчивой, но в то же время обманчивой, в чём Стив не раз уже успел убедиться.

— Не буду тебя переубеждать, — Роджерс окинул взглядом взмокшую светлую майку, наклонился над Шэрон, коснувшись губами шеи. — Я соскучился, — прошептал на ухо.

Картер не ответила, но колени сомкнулись на его бёдрах плотнее. На Стива неумолимо накатывало возбуждение. Вжавшись между ног Шэрон, он ловил её сбившееся после тренировки дыхание, вглядываясь в потемневшие голубые глаза.

— Тебе надо в душ? — буднично поинтересовался он.

— Нам надо в душ, мой дорогой, — в тон ему ответила Шэрон, хитро улыбнувшись. 

Комната Стива была ближе. Пять лестничных пролётов, минуя спортзал и столовую, они прошли за несколько минут. Роджерс только успел захлопнуть дверь, а Шэрон уже скинула с себя майку, повернувшись к нему спиной. Стив тяжело сглотнул, на автопилоте стащил свою футболку и шагнул к Картер, прижимая её, полуобнажённую и чертовски горячую, к своей груди.

Спрятав лицо в светлых волосах, Стив закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на собственном дыхании. Вдох за выдохом он ритмично двигал бёдрами, придерживая Шэрон под колени. Вжимая её в мокрую кафельную стену, покрывал поцелуями тонкую шею, плечи, касался языком груди. Подбрасывал на себе, упираясь коленом в кафель, шумно дышал в её рот и… с удивлением не обнаружил под рёбрами несколько старых шрамов. 

— Что случилось? — выдохнула Шэрон, когда Стив вдруг замедлился. Проведя ногтями по его плечам, она подалась вперёд, прихватила зубами нижнюю губу Роджерса и довольно вскрикнула, когда Стив вновь начал двигаться.

— Ничего, всё в порядке, — сбивчиво прошептал он и крепче стиснул Картер под бёдрами, вновь концентрируясь лишь на её довольных стонах и собственном удовольствии. От каждого движения сводило ноги. Шэрон постоянно стонала под ним, даже пыталась поймать его ритм, но Стив держал крепко, сжимал ладонями задницу, касался пальцами мокрой промежности, где член ритмично вгонялся во влажное и податливое тело. И наслаждался полнейшей опустошённостью в голове, с каждым движением приближая их обоих к желанной разрядке.

— Я соскучилась по сексу с тобой, — с улыбкой прошептала Шэрон в его губы. — Это то, что мне было нужно.

Роджерс хмыкнул, отвечая на поцелуй, и осторожно опустил Картер на пол. Сделал воду горячее, потянулся за мочалкой и гелем, опять поцеловал Шэрон, будто ставя точку.

— И мне, — Стив огладил её по стройной спине и сжал ладонями ягодицы. — Где ты сегодня спишь? 

— У себя, дорогой. Завтра с утра у нас планёрка, и, ты же понимаешь.

О, Стив понимал её, причём прекрасно. Не то, чтобы он был приверженцем чётких правил, но отношения с коллегами никогда не казались ему удачной идеей. Тем более, если они были настолько неопределёнными.

Когда Шэрон ушла, Стив завалился на кровать, растянувшись во весь рост, и наконец-то смог расслабленно выдохнуть. Собственное тело ощущалось приятно изнурённым после душа и секса. Определённо, их связь с Шэрон имела лишь положительные стороны. Они не впадали в крайности, не называли секс отношениями и могли достаточно долгое время находиться вдали друг от друга. В отличие от тех же Клинта и Бобби, во время телефонных разговоров которых очень часто Стив хотел заткнуть уши, Шэрон никогда ему не звонила, только по делу, а Стив не видел особой необходимости лишний раз напоминать о себе. Просто секс, порой совместные выходные и никаких чётких рамок. Картер, как и он, ставила работу на первое место. Фактически, их связь для Стива была идеальным аналогом отношений как таковых. Роджерса устраивало абсолютно всё.

Почти всё.

Спускаясь на нижний этаж особняка, Пеппер Потс уже представляла, что её ждёт. Громкая и тяжёлая музыка разносилась по всему дому, а кровать Наташи, что не удивительно, была не только пуста, но даже и не тронута.

— Ты должна быть в постели! — Пеппер обречённо покачала головой, набирая код допуска на сенсорной панели. 

— Я никому ничего не должна! — отмахнувшись, Наташа даже не подняла голову, наощупь потянулась к чашке и отхлебнула давно остывший кофе. Голова почти не болела, лишь немного саднило в том месте, где она проехалась кожей по рельефной стене. Чёрт бы побрал дизайнеров с этой дурацкой лепниной в стиле рококо!

— Ты себе должна, в первую и единственную очередь! Сколько в тебе болеутоляющего? — Пеппер взвесила на ладони пачку и, нахмурившись, кинула её, пустую, в мусорную корзину.

— Чуть меньше, чем джина, поэтому я в абсолютном порядке! — Наташа продолжала игнорировать помощницу. Рассматривая запись с камеры наблюдения, оставляла на панели заметки стилусом. Повезло, что ни одна из камер не зафиксировала её после нападения. Вот их с Пеппер выводит Романова, а Железный человек появляется через несколько минут.

— Я выкину всю твою коллекцию спиртного, если ты продолжишь в том же духе! Чёрт, Тони, тебя приложило головой о бетон, ты не можешь быть в порядке! 

— Почему я позволяю тебе со мной так разговаривать? — Старк отъехала на стуле от панели, на которой светилась голограмма выставочного центра, и, крутанувшись несколько раз, подъехала к Пеппер. — Ты уволена!

— Третий раз за два дня? Ты бьёшь собственные рекорды, — Пеппер закатила глаза, отложила на стол планшет и потянулась к заклеенному пластырем виску. — Ты бы ещё лбом умудрилась вмазаться в стену. На завтрашней пресс-конференции распустишь волосы.

— Ага, а ещё надену платье, почему бы и нет, правда? — фыркнула Наташа, но от прикосновения пальцев ко лбу не дёрнулась. У Пеппер была поразительная способность несколькими касаниями снимать с неё стресс. За это Наташа её особенно любила.

— И каблуки, — Пеппер обхватила лицо Старк ладонями, продолжая поглаживать по вискам.

— Ты всё ещё здесь? Пора собирать в коробку из-под обуви канцелярию и кактус, — лениво прошептала Наташа.

— Завтра тебя будут охранять агенты Щ.И.Т.а, поэтому выглядеть ты будешь прилично.

— Было бы для кого так выглядеть, — Старк замерла и мягко, но настойчиво отстранилась от помощницы. Ну уж нет, манипулировать собой она Потс не позволит, не в этот раз.

— Ты можешь не врать хотя бы мне, Тони? 

— Меня ждут очередные изливания на тему непринятых чувств? Избавь меня от этого, лучше закажи пиццу!

— Ты сегодня спасла капитанскую задницу, — Пеппер кивнула на видео, где с нескольких ракурсов камера засняла, как Железный Человек крепко удерживает Капитана Америку на весу.

— Задница Капитана — самая заметная его часть и, определённо, самая беспроблемная. Её было грех не спасти! Представляешь, какой была бы утрата? Нация бы вечность лила слёзы.

— Ты занимаешься усовершенствованием его костюма…

— Как и всех Мстителей, между прочим!

— И не спала трое суток, когда часть команды затерялась в джунглях Перу.

— Пепс, тогда Бартон пропал! Конечно, я не могла ни спать, ни есть!

— Напомнить о съеденных тобою двенадцати коробках пиццы?

— И не набрала ни грамма! 

— Кстати, ненавижу тебя за это. И порицаю, потому что не демонстрируешь свои достоинства. Завтра наденешь платье и проведёшь два часа в компании капитана Роджерса, — безапелляционно заявила Потс. — Ты должна выйти к прессе, на вот, пробегись хотя бы глазами, — протянула она Наташе планшет. — И заверить окружающих, что у твоей компании нет ни единой проблемы. И быть очень убедительной, Тони. Если процент акций не вырастет хотя бы на полтора пункта, ты будешь иметь дело со злой Пеппер.

— Таких как ты в пятнадцатом веке назначали инквизиторами единогласно! — недовольно нахмурившись, Наташа всё же взяла планшет. — Я прочту, прочту, серьёзно, Пепс. Просто сейчас не до этого, — Старк неопределённо махнула рукой на царящую за её рабочим столом оргию из инструментов, нескольких голограмм и батареи разноцветных чашек. 

— Оставить тебя одну?

— Да, наверное. Мне одной лучше думается.

— Если что, сразу звони, — лишь обречённо вздохнула Пеппер.

— Я не буду будить Хэппи посреди ночи. Поезжай, отдохни, Пепс. Только закажи мне пиццу, жрать дико хочется.

— И следи завтра за своим языком! — цокнула Пеппер и, оправив узкую юбку, направилась к выходу.

— С двойным сыром и анчоусами, если тебя это интересует, — прокричала Наташа вслед Пеппер, прежде чем вернулась к чертежам. Она не видела, как Потс выразительно посмотрела ей в спину, лишь краем уха слышала писк кодового замка.

Вновь отхлебнув из чашки, Наташа открыла несколько окон с данными о последних трёх покушениях. Вокруг неё закрутились видеозаписи и профайлы нападавших из базы данных Щ.И.Т.а. 

По большему счёту все данные стоило скинуть в корзину и очистить. Никакой пользы, только лишние гигабайты на жёстком диске. Все наёмники были будто под копирку — круглые сироты с внушительными списками террористических актов по всему Ближнему Востоку. Никаких связей с внешним миром. Хотя, неудивительно, что они не сидели в твиттере. Единственное, что их всех связывало — это Китай и Мандарин.

Наташа устало застонала и провела ладонями по лицу. 

О Мандарине не было вестей уже более полугода. Притаившись где-то, он с педантичной регулярностью организовывал до смешного слабые попытки нападения, в том числе и на Старк. Поначалу Наташу это даже забавляло, но с каждым разом веселье сменялось подозрительностью и, в конечном итоге, даже страхом. Чжан Тун был кем угодно, но не глупцом. Он всё время был рядом, будто проверял Наташу на прочность и подкидывал всё новые поводы для беспокойства. Порой доходило даже до смешного. Вещи, о которых она не знала, сразу отправлялись в урну или подвергались бластерной «обработке». Еда, которой занималась не Пеппер — в мусоропровод, подарки от незнакомых людей — в океан. 

Не всегда получалось сосредоточиться на нескольких задачах одновременно, хотя раньше с этим не было проблем. Всегда сладкий сон был теперь краткосрочным и наполненным кошмарами. И, что самое ужасное, она стала слишком часто оборачиваться.

На просьбу Пеппер встретиться с психоаналитиком Старк только рассмеялась. Будто она сама не понимала, что навязчивые идеи со слежкой — последствия стресса, в котором Наташа жила почти три года. В последнее время стало особенно тяжело, потому что перестал помогать алкоголь. И секс, хотя будь его в жизни Наташи больше, возможно, она могла бы отвлечься. Но трахаться с кем-то, чтобы не видеть кошмары, Старк считала ниже своего достоинства. Да и попробуй найди кого-нибудь, хотя бы отдалённо напоминавшего ей Стива Роджерса. 

Спасали только чертежи костюма Железного Человека. 

И Капитан Америка с его звёздно-полосатой идеальной задницей и всеобъемлющим желанием спасения человечества: от доставки коробки бесхозных щенков в приют до феерично-глупой жертвенности во льдах Атлантики. И… если бы дело было только в его заднице.

— О чём ты задумалась?

— Разве ты не с завтрашнего дня должна стать моей тенью? — Наташа подпрыгнула на стуле от испуга, прижала ладонь к груди — сердце билось где-то в районе ключиц, а кожа покрылась холодным потом.

— Я поняла приказ Ника буквально. На часах начало второго, я и так задержалась, — Романова, пройдясь по обширной мастерской, присела на край стола, где совсем недавно, кстати, сидела и Пеппер. Волшебное место, не иначе.

— Какая исполнительная. Вот бы Роджерс таким был, — Наташа закатила глаза и влила в себя остатки из кружки, сразу же пожалев об этом. Лучше бы воды в себя влила, а не холодный кофе.

— Старк, — Романова обворожительно улыбнулась, Наташа в ответ скривила носик. — Так ты думала о бравом Капитане? 

— Я думала, что стоит посетить Гонконг. А Роджерс невольно оказался втянут в это маленькое приключение.

— Что-то не помню в твоём личном деле склонности к самоубийству, — Таша подалась вперёд, сцепив пальцы перед собой. — Ты хорошо подумала? Я знаю, что этой твой конёк — думать. Поэтому спрашиваю — ты точно хорошо подумала?

— Я выхода другого не вижу. Если всё будет продолжаться в таком же ритме, я начну кидаться на людей. И сложно это будет списать на мою экстравагантность.

— Джеймс называет это по-другому. 

— Когда он хоть вернётся? Без секса ты становишься невыносимой.

— Это ты без секса становишься невыносимой, а мне он предстоит через пять дней.

— Мы как раз успеем вернуться. Старк Индастриз давно хочет открыть филиал на востоке, со всеми вытекающими. По сути, мне нужно только смотаться туда-обратно. Посадить саженец, так сказать. Потому что до сладких персиков ещё очень долго.

— Мы обе знаем, что Мандарин там, Тони.

— Если Мандарин там, то мы сможем его выманить.

— Ты давно была на рыбалке?

— Никогда, а что?

— Вся проблема в том, — Рованова склонилась над Старк, сжала подлокотники стула и, чётко выговаривая каждое слово, произнесла, — что ловля на живца приносит свои плоды. Только вот маленькая рыбка на крючке оказывается съеденной. 

— У меня всегда есть мой секретный костюм! — Старк указала пальцем в сторону железного заслона.

— И ты будешь готова раскрыть миру Тайну Личности? 

— Да, если придётся.

— И Роджерсу в том числе?

— Я думаю, что он переживёт. Его фантазии по поводу… меня же, — Наташа усмехнулась, — меня нисколько не волнуют.

— Вот точно так же ври завтра Фьюри о необходимости посещения Гонконга.

— Ложь никогда не ложь, если отчасти правда. Тебе ли не знать об этом.

— То-то я смотрю, что ты лжёшь о Роджерсе, как дышишь.

— Только ты не начинай! — Наташа недовольно застонала, откинувшись в кресле. — Пеппер мне весь мозг вынесла уже. Ваш Роджерс — грубый солдафон, живущий по чёткому принципу подчинения вышестоящему по званию. Он спит по приказу, ест по приказу, отливает, наверное, тоже. И совсем не умеет веселиться! Скажи, у него в бельевом шкафу даже носки по цвету сложены, да? 

— А ещё каждый раз, как только ему грозит опасность, Железный Человек вытаскивает его из задницы, а ты потом модернизируешь его костюм, о чём Стив, кстати, не знает.

— Вот пусть и дальше пребывает в счастливом неведении. И по поводу костюма, и по поводу Железного Человека. В маске я, кажется, куда более интересный собеседник.

— Ты и без маски прекрасный собеседник. Стив просто не видел тебя без одежды. Хотя нет, сегодня видел. Мы с Бобби даже ставки делали, сколько он продержится.

— И кто выиграл?

— Это не имеет значения. Потому что проигрываешь пока что только ты.

В Гонконг они прибыли поздно вечером на личном самолёте Старк. По мнению Стива, на квинджете было бы куда быстрее и безопаснее, но визит главы Старк Индастриз был официальным, и не стоило пересекать воздушное пространство другой страны на военном самолёте. В общей сложности, в воздухе они провели десять часов, большую часть из которых Старк сидела, уткнувшись в ноутбук. Почему Стив об этом знал? Потому что большую часть времени он провёл, наблюдая за Наташей.

Удивительно, но они перекинулись десятком слов, не больше. С той самой минуты, как Роджерс узнал, куда и зачем они летят, он мысленно готовился отбиваться не только от нападения Мандарина, но и от самой Старк.

В салоне их было четверо. Ещё две стюардессы и два пилота, которых Стив не видел. Возможно, один из них был Железным Человеком. Не могла же Старк отправиться прямо в руки Мандарину, оставив телохранителя в Нью-Йорке. Стив не стал интересоваться, хотя возможность наконец-то увидеть Того Самого Парня без железного костюма его радовала. Железный Человек был отличным бойцом, и смог бы без проблем вписаться в команду Мстителей. Если бы не был так предан Старк. 

Сосредоточенно всматриваясь в экран, Наташа беспрестанно печатала, изредка отвлекаясь то на Пеппер, которая насильно пыталась её накормить, то на стюардессу, выразительно помахивая ей пустым бокалом из-под вина. Романова, удобно устроившись на двух креслах, делала вид, что спала, но Стив не сомневался — она следит за всеми.

По сути, их визит в Гонконг с пресс-конференцией по поводу возможного сотрудничества и открытия филиала Старк Индастриз был нужен лишь для того, чтобы чётко обозначить — Наташа Старк в Гонконге. Саму идею «ловли на живца» Роджерс считал достаточно эффективной, но только когда приманкой был он сам, либо кто-нибудь из его весовой категории. Но никак не хрупкая женщина, у которой из оружия лишь только острый язык. Хотя Романова во время полёта постоянно шутила по этому поводу, мол «Мандарин не выдержит и вернёт нам её обратно». Пеппер добавила, что «и кольца свои волшебные в придачу приложит», и тут понеслось. В конечном итоге, на последнем часу полёта, они решили, что вся Азия будет у ног Старк, лишь бы она замолчала. По этому поводу открыли ещё одну бутылку вина.

Стив сам проследил за тем, чтобы три женщины удачно добрались до своих номеров. Его номер был как раз напротив апартаментов Старк. Случись что — Стив надеялся, что успеет её спасти. 

Первым в номер Наташи зашёл Стив. Осмотревшись в ванной комнате и гостиной, он направился в спальню. Балкона не было, а вот окна от пола до потолка ему не нравились. Пусть и вид из них был великолепный — Гонконг переливался сотней искусственных огней на фоне тёмной глади моря. И этот вид буквально завораживал.

— Всё проверил? В твоём номере тоже есть окна с видом на море. Любуйся там хоть до рассвета, а я хочу спать, — голос у Наташи был недовольный и откровенно сонный. Она уже сняла с себя куртку, а тонкая, шёлковая на вид майка давала Стиву не менее прекрасный обзор на обнажённые плечи и острые ключицы. Ниже Роджерс просто не смотрел. 

— Если утром здесь найдут твой труп, ты не сильно расстраивайся, — несдержанно огрызнулся Стив, которого задевала беспечность Старк. 

— Не найдут. Чжан меня похитит, увезёт в свою горную пещеру и грубо мной овладеет, — хмельная и сонная Наташа засмеялась, стягивая край одеяла.

— Когда я его найду после похищения, ему станет нечем… грубо овладевать, — жёстче, чем хотелось бы, сказал Стив. Кинув последний взгляд на ночной город, он задёрнул шторы. 

Старк сидела посередине кровати и, склонив голову набок, следила за каждым его действием. Роджерс незаметно сглотнул. Кажется, он сказал лишнего. Кажется, ему стоило как можно скорее выйти из этого номера, потому что вид уставшей Наташи на кровати, которой надо было только джинсы стащить и приподнять майку, был роскошен. Старк сняла стягивающую волосы резинку — волосы тёмной копной упали на плечи, и медленно завалилась на спину со стоном, полным удовольствия.

Стив не мог его забыть всю оставшуюся ночь и весь следующий день.

Отвлечься помогал лишь бесконечный поток людей вокруг Старк. За весь день они успели посетить партнёров, с которыми планировалось сотрудничество, дать пресс-конференцию и даже прогуляться по городу. Стив не одобрял всей этой показухи, ни на секунду не мог расслабиться, ожидая подвоха в любой момент. И, кажется, был единственным, кто относился к операции серьёзно. Даже Романова вела себя под стать Старк. 

По сути, они делали именно то, зачем приехали — трясли перед Мандарином красной тряпкой. Старк бесстрашно отвечала на вопросы по поводу своего плена, работы с американским правительством и говорила о Железном Человеке, который, конечно же, был с ней даже на другом конце света. На вопрос о том, где же он, она предсказуемо не ответила, и Стив определённо был в числе тех, кто из-за этого расстроился. 

Он делал ставку на одного из пилотов. Романова на его предположение лишь отмахнулась. На какую-то секунду Роджерсу даже показалась, что она в курсе настоящей личности Железного Человека, но выпытывать хоть что-нибудь у шпионки было гиблым занятием. 

В Гонконге они провели целые сутки. Достаточно, чтобы подёргать за ниточки, на которых держалась выдержка Мандарина с его «охренительно умным планом», как точно охарактеризовала Наташа план по доведению её до психушки. Стив почти не спал обе ночи, всё время прислушиваясь к происходящему в коридоре. Но, видимо, зря, если и на следующее утро, и по пути в аэропорт абсолютно ничего не произошло.

Утром даже Старк не была такой весёлой, как день назад. По её виду нельзя было сказать, что ночь прошла удачно. Она заливалась кофеином, Пеппер лишь периодически подавала ей бумажные стаканы с картонной подставки. Романова не отрывалась от телефона. Рано утром и Стив получил сообщение о том, что Джеймс вернулся в Нью-Йорк. 

Самолёт ждал их на взлётной площдке, охрана аэропорта и несколько агентов Щ.И.Т.а проверили весь периметр, но ничего необычного не обнаружили.

— Кому-нибудь, кроме меня, происходящее кажется подозрительным? — первой нарушила молчание Наташа, как только развалилась в кресле, закинув ноги на столик. На лице Стива невольно появилась улыбка — Старк надела кеды с жёлтым чудиком из мультфильма. — Капитан, тебе кажется, я уверена. Или ты просто так любишь расхаживать в обтягивающем спандексе?

— Я люблю быть готовым ко всему и не верю, что Мандарин просто так проигнорировал твой приезд. Он просто не мог не рискнуть. 

— Ну, в таком случае ему остаётся только подорвать самолёт. Так… а мы проверили багажный отсек и туалет перед взлётом? — Наташа даже приподнялась, опираясь на подлокотники, хотя тон её голоса был далёк от серьёзного.

— Проверили, мисс Старк, несколько раз, — стюардесса поставила на стол несколько стаканов и наполнила их минеральной водой из матовой бутылки. — Пристегните ремни, мы взлетаем. Я сообщу, когда мы наберём нужную высоту. 

Её натянутая, искусственная улыбка Стиву не нравилась. Что у одной стюардессы, что у другой, вид был абсолютно равнодушный. Будто куклы, а не живые люди. Хотя, какая разница, почему они так недовольны жизнью.

Самолёт тем временем стремительно набирал высоту. А Стив с каждой проходящей минутой испытывал странное, но очень неприятное ощущение накатывающей злости. В первую очередь на Старк, к которой его приставили, а он, как мальчик на побегушках, таскался за ней уже который день, веселя её эго.

— Это было очень самонадеянно, вот так срываться и лететь сюда, — после долгого молчания почти что по слогам произнёс Стив. — И бессмысленно.

— Думаешь? — Романова сидела в кресле напротив, пристально глядя на Роджерса.

— А никому из вас не приходило в голову, что Мандарин мог забыть о Старк? Ведь ни один из пойманных нами террористов не называл его имени.

— Хочешь сказать, что все покушения — дело рук разных людей? — Наташа неприятно хмыкнула.

— Я хочу сказать, что, возможно, твоё желание быть в центре внимания на этот раз взяло верх над рассудительностью. Может, ты уже давно для него не приоритетная цель, только вот всё никак не можешь это принять. 

— Стив, что с тобой? — строго и испуганно спросила Романова.

— Со мной всё в порядке, а вот Старк стоит сходить к психоаналитику, чтобы промыл ей мозг и выписал какие-нибудь препараты! — Роджерс вскочил с места, сделал несколько шагов и застыл посреди салона. Тряхнул головой, сжал переносицу пальцами и с недоумением уставился на Наташу, не понимая, как мог сказать ей нечто подобное.

Можно сказать, что всё произошло мгновенно. 

Старк с ужасом посмотрела за спину Стива, но Роджерс глянуть за плечо не успел — одна из стюардесс, незаметно проскользнувших в салон, достала пистолет и направила дуло в затылок Наташе. Стив бросился к ней и, перехватив, выбил оружие из рук, прежде чем его откинуло к кабине пилотов. Проехавшись по полу, Стив попытался приподняться, но другая стюардесса ударила его ногой в лицо, разбив губу. Второй удар она нанести не успела — Роджерс ударил её под колени и завалил на пол. Оглянулся назад — на полу лежала та стюардесса, которая целилась в Старк, а Романова направляла пистолет на человека в проходе. На Мандарина. Старк стояла за Романовой, закрыв собой Пеппер с выпавшим из рук отключившейся стюардессы пистолетом. 

Мандарин, улыбаясь, перебирал в воздухе пальцами, окутывая их неестественным свечением, исходящим от нескольких колец. Если присмотреться, то можно было увидеть слабые цветные всполохи, исходящие от кольца к двум оглушённым женщинам на полу, и к самому Стиву.

— В туалете, что ли, прятался? — саркастически поинтересовалась Наташа. Романова перед ней напряглась струной, Стив попытался незаметно встать. Его щит остался у кресла, и добраться до него не было возможности. Мысль о том, что они заперты в самолёте в нескольких тысячах метров над землёй с человеком, в чьих силах было разнести этот самолёт взмахом руки, пугала до чёртиков.

— Не прятался, а удобно устроился в кабине пилота. Захотела поиграть со мной в кошки-мышки? Приехала на мою землю, не пряталась, подразнила и решила улететь?

— Для первого свидания достаточно, — голос Наташи не дрогнул. — Я девушка порядочная, на первом свидании не даю.

— И очень глупая. Неужели прошлый опыт тебя ничему не научил?

— Прошлый опыт? Когда меня головой под водой держали или руки и ноги выкручивали? Ты уточни, список-то большой.

— Недостаточный, если ты смеешь…

Договорить он не успел. Пока Старк отвлекала Мандарина на себя, Стив незаметно сгруппировался и бросился вперёд. Эффект неожиданности сработал лишь в первые секунды — Мандарин полетел спиной на пол. Второй удар Роджерс нанести не успел. 

Самолёт тряхнуло, Старк оттолкнула Пеппер за одно из сидений, Романова выстрелила. Не пролетев и половины пути, пуля резко упала на пол, а самого Стива с поразительной силой швырнуло в противоположную часть самолёта. Он почувствовал спиной резкий удар, а затем свободное падение. 

Мандарин выкинул его во входной люк. 

Стив бесполезно сжимал пальцы, хватая лишь воздух. Паника нахлынула на него мгновенно, стоило лишь оглянуться и увидеть, как земля становится всё ближе и ближе. Он летел прямиком в снежную пропасть, без парашюта, без надежды на спасение.

Сверху раздался звук взрыва, и глаза Стива расширились от ужаса, когда вслед за ним из выбитой двери вылетела Старк. Он падал спиной к земле и единственное, о чём мог думать — она разобьётся! Следом за Старк вылетело нечто, яркое и… «твою же мать» — пронеслось в его голове, когда это нечто яркое нависло над Наташей, а она расставила руки в стороны.

Алый металл покрывал её тело часть за частью — туловище и плечи, расходился по рукам, шее; на ногах вспыхнули двигатели, и теперь Наташа падала целенаправленно на Стива, протягивая ему руку. Шлем захлопнулся на её лице за секунду до того, как Роджерса коснулась металлическая ладонь.

— Я ведь говорила тебе — хватит проверять! В какой-то момент я не смогу тебя поймать! — механический голос Железного Человека, привычный уху Стива, еле пробивался через гул воздуха в ушах. Он… она перехватила его под руки и резко перевернулась, когда до земли оставалось несколько сотен метров. И, кажется, готова была взлететь обратно к самолёту, когда новая волна, силу которой Стив уже успел ощутить два раза, буквально вдавила их вниз, обрекая на падение. Железный Человек пытался вывернуться, вылететь из затягивающего из воздушного водоворота, но сила, тянувшая их к земле, была несокрушима.

Они провалились в снег. Вмазались в него со всей дури, и, не будь под ним Железного Человека, Стив точно бы расшибся в лепёшку. Последнее, что Стив помнил — как они катились со склона горы в белую бездну.

Первое, что почувствовал Стив, придя в себя — просто дикую боль в голове. Он слабо пошевелил пальцами рук и ног, определяя степень травмированности тела, и с тихим стоном открыл глаза. Хорошо, что все кости были целы. Приподнявшись на локтях, Роджерс глянул вверх. Над ним возвышался горный склон, по которому они проехались, оставив за собой долгую трассу. Наверное, стоило возрадоваться, что им на пути не попались деревья, иначе несомненно расшиблись.

Чёрт возьми, Старк! В железном костюме.

Стив, насколько позволяла сейчас ловкость, вскочил на ноги, чуть снова не провалившись в глубокий снег, и огляделся. Всего лишь в нескольких метрах от него лежал без движения Железный Человек. Превозмогая головокружение, Стив подполз к нему… к ней и схватил за металлические плечи.

— Старк?! Ты слышишь меня?! 

Ответа не последовало. Костюм не двигался, прорези глаз не горели голубоватым свечением, как обычно, а сквозь плотный металл невозможно было ни услышать сердцебиение, ни почувствовать дыхание.

Приложив неимоверные усилия, Стив сорвал маску Железного человека, дёрнул металл на шее и оторвал кусок от костюма, затем ещё один, и ещё, пока не разворотил его на груди Наташи. Она лежала без движения, но дышала. С медицинской бережностью, Стив ощупал её затылок и шею, осмотрел голову, прижался ухом к груди. Старк была без сознания, но видимых повреждений не наблюдалось. 

Расслабленно выдохнув, Роджерс уселся рядом с ней и посмотрел в небо. Он не знал, что случилось с самолётом и его пассажирами, но не терял надежды на то, что все целы. Во всяком случае, нигде, сколько позволял охватить взгляд, не наблюдалось дыма от пожара. Если бы самолёт упал — было бы феерическое огненное шоу. 

— Он вырубил мою систему, сука такая, — вяло произнесла Наташа. Стив тут же обернулся к ней, наклонился.

— Твой костюм не работает? 

— Да, умник, мой костюм не работает. Джарвис бросил меня одну в заснеженных горах, — лениво протянула она, даже не думая подниматься. — Где я околею от холода или загнусь от голода, потому что передатчик не работает, а мой телефон остался на столике в небе. Скажи, что захватил мобильник, когда выпал из самолёта.

— А я сижу и думаю, что же я забыл прихватить, — беззлобно отозвался Стив. 

— В следующий раз готовься к неожиданному падению из самолёта, — Наташа слабо выдохнула и попыталась пошевелиться — без питания костюм с трудом подчинялся.

— В костюме есть передатчик? 

—Выведен из строя. Это просто кусок железа, — Старк приподняла руку и почти сразу же опустила в снег, устроив вокруг маленький снегопад.

— Мы не можем оставаться здесь.

— Да знаю я, — недовольно отозвалась Наташа, высвобождаясь из костюма. — Чёрт, какого здесь так холодно?

— Мне обязательно отвечать на этот вопрос? — Роджерс поднялся на ноги, стряхнул с себя снег. Холода он почти не чувствовал — костюм Капитана был достаточно плотный, как сапоги с перчатками, а вот Старк повезло меньше — в кедах далеко не уйдёшь, ноги тут же промокнут, не говоря уже об остальной её одежде. Если не поторопиться и не найти укрытия, она долго не протянет на холоде и ветру.

— Костюм мы оставляем здесь, как я понимаю?

— Если только ты не сделаешь мне одолжение и не потащишь его на себе, — буркнула Наташа, растирая руки. 

— На себе я планирую тащить тебя.

— Ещё чего. Я могу пойти сама.

— Не можешь. Ты будешь нас тормозить, — твёрдо заявил Роджерс тем же тоном, которым всегда отдавал приказы на поле боя. Обычно с ним никто не спорил.

— Я не настолько слаба, как ты думаешь!

— Я вообще не думаю, что ты слаба. Но сейчас ты будешь нас тормозить. Уже за полдень, а в горах темнеет быстро. Нам надо как можно быстрее найти место, где укрыться. Так хочешь замёрзнуть под кустом? Если нет, усмири свою гордыню, Старк. 

Поджав губы, Наташа нахмурилась. Она смотрела на свой бесполезный сейчас костюм и шумно дышала, будто сдерживала злость. 

— Ладно, твоя взяла. Только не урони меня в снег и не ударь головой о какую-нибудь ветку! 

Стив закатил глаза, ничего не отвечая, и присел на корточки спиной к Наташе. Та решительно сжала его плечи, а Роджерс подхватил её под колени, выпрямляясь. Старк была достаточно лёгкой, не тяжелее, чем обмундирование, которое Стиву приходилось таскать в армии, когда он ещё не был Капитаном Америкой. 

— Будем спускаться вниз. Там и температура выше, и есть вероятность, что попадутся люди. 

— Ага, какие-нибудь монахи-отшельники с бритыми головами.

— Было бы неплохо. Ладно, готова?

— Да, Капитан, — Наташа фыркнула ему в шею, и Стив невольно улыбнулся. Точно, жёлтый чудик на её кедах был губкой, проживающей на дне океана.

Поначалу идти было сложно, приходилось приспосабливаться к ноше за спиной, когда ноги почти по колено утопали в снегу, но Роджерс достаточно быстро сориентировался, как удерживать равновесие.

Стив медленно брёл в снегу почти по колено, еле переставляя ноги. 

Всё вокруг было смертельно белое. Изредка попадались деревья и низкие кустарники, но, чем дальше они отходили от склона горы, тем гуще становился лес. Идти было тяжело, несмотря на силу сыворотки. Стив выдохся за несколько часов, хоть и не замёрз. Благодаря костюму, в первую очередь. К тому же, Роджерс постоянно двигался, разогреваясь, и смерть от переохлаждения ему не грозила. В отличие от Старк, повисшей на его спине. Наташа сжимала его рёбра коленями, крепко обнимала за шею и дрожала. Уткнувшись ледяным носом ему в шею, шумно дышала, изредка шептала что-то неразборчивое. Её лёгкая кофта совсем не спасала от мороза, и Стив готов был руку на отсечение дать, что её ноги околели. Им необходимо было как можно быстрее найти укрытие от пронизывающего ветра и развести костёр.

— Ты ведь ненавидишь меня сейчас, да? — вдруг спросила Наташа. 

— Почти, — Стив перехватил её удобнее, сжал под коленями сильнее.

— Какое разочарование, правда? — прошептала она в шею, и Стива окатило холодом — у Наташи неконтролируемо стучали зубы. — Все голубые мечты враз покатились по пизде.

— Да, по твоей, между прочим.

Наташа не ответила. Только сжала его сильнее за плечи. А Стив мог думать только об одном — лишь бы она не отключилась, лишь бы не прекратила держаться. 

Роджерс не знал, сколько он брёл вот так, спускаясь с горы, но на востоке начало темнеть, и с каждой проходящей минутой их спуск становился всё опаснее. Зато снега было всё меньше — Стив уже не утопал в нём по колено, шёл свободнее и быстрее. Чаще стали появляться высокие деревья, но вокруг не было ни единого признака цивилизации. Голый лес, камни и снег.

Наверное, им просто повезло. Под одним из каменных навесов Стив заметил углубление. Не раздумывая, Роджерс направился к нему, а сердце забилось чаще. Им обоим необходим был отдых и тепло. Руки Наташи, которыми она обхватывала Стива, были ледяными, и на секунду показалось, что держалась она лишь потому, что задубела. 

Роджерс насколько возможно аккуратно снял с себя Наташу, усадив её у каменной стены. Недолго думая, стащил с себя капитанскую куртку. Водолазка под ней была абсолютно сухая, настолько непромокаемой оказалась его форма, а сама куртка была тёплой. 

— Старк, ты слышишь меня? — Стив присел перед Наташей и легко похлопал по бледной щеке. — Тони? Эй, просыпайся, Тони. Давай.

— Ч..что? — Старк еле приоткрыла глаза и вздрогнула. 

Стив сжал её плечи и раньше, чем успел даже подумать, схватил за низ водолазки, попытался снять.

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь, Роджерс?

— Раздеваю тебя! Ты околела, а твоя кофта мокрая, — Наташа почти не сопротивлялась, абсолютно податливо принимая всё, что делал Роджерс, и в Стиве всё нарастала и нарастала злость к ситуации, в которую они попали. Старк никогда бы не позволила ему с собой так обращаться. Никому бы не позволила. Стянув с неё кофту, Роджерс тут же накинул свою куртку и плотно её запахнул. — Дождись меня, я скоро.

— Куда?

— Я пойду за дровами. Надо разжечь костёр и отогреться. Мы не переживём эту ночь без огня.

— Ты как бойскаут — всегда готов? — посиневшими губами прошептала Наташа и попыталась улыбнуться. Она всё ещё дрожала и обнимала себя руками.

— Я служил в армии, и лучше тебе не знать, в каких условиях мы порой оказывались.

На костёр у Стива ушло больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Дерево вокруг было сырым, пришлось разламывать его на мелкие щепки. Повезло, что в глубине пещеры нашлись листья, иначе огня им было бы не видать. Поначалу ветки просто тлели, но те, что помельче, успевали высохнуть и разогреться. Роджерс разложил вокруг ветки потолще, чтобы они тоже постепенно высыхали, и вновь принялся разламывать часть притащенного дерева, первое время неотрывно поддерживая костёр. 

Изредка он поглядывал на задремавшую у стены Старк. 

Прижав ноги к груди, Наташа закуталась в большую куртку и спрятала ладони себе подмышками. Она почти не чувствовала ног от холода, с волос стекали холодные капли прямо за пазуху. Куртка Роджерса почти не грела, а её собственного тепла было недостаточно, чтобы прийти в себя. И, если поначалу, когда Стив переодевал её, стало немного, но лучше, сейчас она вновь ощутила, как теряет сознание, съезжая набок по стене. 

От удара о землю её спасли сильные и тёплые руки. Роджерс метнулся к ней мгновенно, перехватил под спину и прижал к себе.

— Ты опять отключаешься, — услышала Наташа сквозь шум в ушах. — Давай, девочка, помоги мне, сделай несколько шагов. Я разжёг костёр, там будет теплее.

— Если ты будешь меня обнимать, мне будет тепло, — еле слышно, на грани сознания прошептала Старк, явно плохо соображая. 

Стив подтащил Наташу ближе к костру. Облокотился о стену и усадил Старк к себе на колени. Даже под его тёплой курткой Тони была холодной. Недолго думая, Стив растёр свои ладони и принялся за окоченевшие пальцы Наташи. Поочерёдно подносил обе руки к своему рту, дышал на них, растирал, опять дышал, возвращая им чувствительность. После стянул со Старк мокрые кеды, поставил их у костра и, наклонившись, стал согревать её ледяные ноги. Аккуратно растирал каждый пальчик и дышал на ступню, придерживая ноги за лодыжки.

И не мог избавиться от мыслей о том, где он, с кем и что делает. Последние несколько часов были сплошным потрясением. Мало того, что он чуть не разбился, падая с многокилометровой высоты, так человек, которого он считал товарищем, если не больше, которому он доверял и даже искал общения, оказался самой строптивой, несносной и сексуальной в мире женщиной. 

В голове не укладывалось в первую очередь то, что он не догадался. Несмотря на ситуацию, Железный Человек всегда был рядом, в то время как сама Старк находилась в «укрытии». В любую чёртову минуту. Никто, даже сам Стив, не мог всегда быть начеку. 

— Эй, полегче! 

Стив дёрнулся от донёсшегося до него внезапного окрика, моргнул пару раз и разжал пальцы, которыми, видимо, сильно сдавил ступню Тони. 

— Прости, я не хотел сделать тебе больно, — нахмурившись, аккуратно сжал её пятки ладонями. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Будто я чуть не откинулась от холода в грязной пещере, — растирая руки, Наташа потянулась к огню. — Но ноги чувствую, это круто. А то пришлось бы придумывать высокотехнологичные протезы. Хотя тебе бы мои новые ноги понравились. Любишь, чтобы металла было побольше?

— Люблю, когда ты говоришь поменьше!

— Тогда тебе надо было меня не разогревать, а оставить на улице. В смысле, фактически мы ведь на улице. Оставить подальше от костра.

— Хорошо, я уточню. Говоришь поменьше, но при этом ещё остаёшься живой. Как тебе такой вариант?

— Не очень. Ищешь золотую середину? Ты выбрал для этого не ту женщину.

— Господи, Старк, — Стив провёл ладонью по лицу и недовольно выдохнул. — Как у тебя это получается?

— Ты всегда называешь Мандарина по имени. Почему? — сидя у костра, Стив периодически подкидывал туда переломанные толстые ветки. Наташа сидела напротив, кутаясь в его куртку, и неотрывно смотрела на огонь.

— Дело привычки, — Старк неопределённо пожала плечами в надежде, что Стива устроит её ответ. Но Роджерс явно ждал продолжения, и… почему бы и нет? Ночь откровений к этому располагала. — Когда Вонг Чу держал меня в плену, он не называл Мандарина Мандарином. Чаще всего Мастером. Меня веселила его уверенность в их тесной связи только потому, что Вонг знал его настоящее имя, — Наташа закатила глаза, демонстрируя всё, что думает о подобной глупости. — Но иногда он называл Мандарина Чжан Туном. И… настоящее имя — это всегда реальный враг, а не мифический психопат с волшебными кольцами. Имя означает, что это человек из плоти и крови, которого можно убить. Даже, если он может разнести мой самолёт несколькими взмахами руки.

— Думаешь, они разбились?

— Надеюсь, что как только я оказалась в воздухе, ему было неинтересна дальнейшая судьба самолёта. Не думаю, что он смог нас вырубить с высоты полёта. Скорее всего, бросился следом. 

— Не знал, что этот парень умеет летать. 

— О, он много чего умеет, — Тони хмыкнула, закрыв глаза, и обхватила себя за плечи.

— В плену, — Стив замялся, не уверенный в том, что имеет право задавать подобный вопрос, — с тобой что-нибудь…

— Хочешь знать, насиловали ли меня? — безэмоционально переспросила Старк.

— Да.

— Нет, Стив. В доме Вонг Чу я была желанной гостьей, со всеми вытекающими привилегиями. Только спала на каменном полу, ела руками и мочилась в углу камеры. Но ко мне никто не притронулся, если тебе так хотелось об этом узнать. Что, не мог смириться, что работаешь с «грязной» женщиной?

— Старк! — возмущённо воскликнул Стив, потянулся через костёр и схватил Наташу за запястье, заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Даже если бы тебя насиловали, а ты после всего смогла выбраться, надрать всем задницы, вернуться в родную страну и продолжать надирать всем задницы, я бы гордился, что работаю рядом с такой сильной женщиной.

— Ну, прости, что не оправдала надежд. Гордиться нечем.

— Тони, прекрати, — Роджерс ослабил хватку на запястье Наташи, но не отпустил. Кожа её рук была сухая, но больше не холодная. Просто ладони, кое-где покрытые мелкими царапинами. 

— Окей, ладно, — она кивнула. — Просто это не совсем приятная тема, ну, знаешь, — Наташа запнулась, подбирая верные слова, — без разницы, что с тобой происходит в таком месте. Люди смотрят на тебя и шушукаются за спиной, уже выстроив свои теории. И неважно, расскажу я правду или буду молчать, никто всё равно не поверит. Потому что собственные догадки намного интереснее. В меру извращённости каждого. Я знаю всё, что говорят обо мне за глаза.

За пределами пещеры свистел ветер. Стив загораживал собой часть прохода, но тепла от костра ему было достаточно, чтобы не замёрзнуть. Наташа напротив бездумно чертила веткой на земле загогулины. Вид у неё всё ещё был болезненный, очень бледный, а ведь ночь только наступила и неизвестно, насколько холоднее ещё будет. Стив старался гнать от себя мысли о том, как можно было бы согреться быстрее. Кожа к коже, укрывшись его курткой. Щёки Тони бы покрылись здоровым румянцем, пальцы на ногах не поджимались бы так трогательно и беззащитно, а её губы… 

Роджерс мотнул головой и резко поднялся на ноги. Наташа недоумённо посмотрела на него снизу вверх и неосознанно закуталась поплотнее. Не произнося ни слова, Стив вышел на свежий и морозный воздух, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Попрыгал, размял руки и ноги и направился к одному из деревьев, ориентируясь лишь благодаря слабому свету от костра. Они сожгли почти все дрова, которые он принёс. До утра надо бы добыть ещё. 

Когда он вернулся обратно, Наташа сидела в том же положении, в котором Стив её оставил. 

— Сегодня в самолёте, когда я сказал всё то, что сказал… — присев у костра, Стив подкинул туда несколько сырых обломков ветки, которые тут же зашипели.

— Мне не нужны твои извинения, Капитан. Под влиянием этих чёртовых колец можно наговорить что угодно. 

— Мне они нужны. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думала, что я один их тех, кто осуждает тебя.

— Ты всё равно осуждаешь меня, за многие вещи. С первой встречи даже не пытаешься это скрыть.

— С первой встречи прошло… сколько?

— Так долго не живут. Супергерои так точно.

— Почему Тони?

— Что?

— Почему ты назвала мне это имя? — на этот раз Стив сел не напротив, а рядом, всё ещё закрывая Наташу собой от ветра и холода.

— Я не выбирала, — улыбнулась Наташа. — Его мне родители в свидетельство о рождении вписали. Антония.

— О, нет, это ужасно! — Стив рассмеялся, но смех его был без единого намёка на жёсткую насмешку. Так, дружеское подтрунивание. — Чем Говард думал?

— Я не спрашивала, предпочитала просто злиться, так намного веселее.

— Тони?

— Что? 

Не отвечая, Стив придвинулся ближе и обнял Наташу поверх куртки. Старк глянула на него и только пожала плечами. Расслабившись, сама прильнула, безмолвно соглашаясь, что вот так вдвоём теплее, поджала под себя ноги и закрыла глаза.

Свет от костра рисовал на стенах причудливые тени и, по правде говоря, это были не самые ужасные условия для ночлега в жизни Роджерса. Ветер завывал за стенами пещеры, но сюда практически не задувал. 

Желудок напомнил о себе недовольным урчанием — последний раз он завтракал утром.

Наташа спала, прильнув к его плечу. Старк замерзала намного быстрее, чем Стив, и эта ночь не могла пройти бесследно для её здоровья. Неудивительно, конечно, но Стива это беспокоило. Как бы они ни препирались каждую секунду, Роджерс считал своим долгом её защищать. 

Закутав ноги Наташи в её высохшую кофту, Стив прилёг рядом и вытянул ноги к костру. Он не хотел особо плотно прижиматься к Тони, но тепла от костра было недостаточно, чтобы их согреть, а ночь, судя по усиливающемуся ветру, предстояла долгая и холодная. Немного повертелся, хотя удобно устроиться на земле не было никакой возможности, и соскользнул на спину, увлекая спящую Наташу за собой. Пришлось потянуть на себя и куртку, в которую была закутана Старк. Она не проснулась, но во сне придвинулась к нему, машинально потянувшись к теплу под боком. Закинула руку на грудь, пальцами сжала плечо и уткнулась носом Стиву в подмышку. Роджерсу ничего не оставалось, кроме как обнять Старк за плечи и прижать плотнее к себе. Она дремала, уставшая и измотанная за последние несколько часов; и голодная, что тревожило Стива. Когда-то, во время войны, Стив, ещё в составе Ревущих Коммандос, провел четыре дня без пищи. Это был не смертельный опыт, но достаточно неприятный. Но Роджерс был суперсолдатом, а Наташа — обычным человеком.

Вирджиния как-то притащила на собрание в Трискелионе большой бумажный пакет с фастфудом, заикнувшись Стиву, что голодная Наташа — смертельно опасная и невыносимая Наташа. Тогда Стив особо не придал этому значения — Старк была невыносимой, по его скромному мнению, каждую секунду своей жизни.

Перебирая пальцами спутанные волосы, Роджерс гладил Тони по затылку и безуспешно пытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз просто лежал с женщиной в объятиях. Шэрон всегда уходила к себе или настойчиво выставляла его из своей комнаты, и уик-энд во Флориде был, кажется, в прошлом году. Стива никогда не задевала мысль о том, что и Картер спускала с ним напряжение. К тому же, о каком совместном сне могла идти речь в свете их ненормальных графиков? Шэрон поддерживала его, помогала, но любила ли? И, самое главное, любил ли он?

Наверное, нет, если даже сама мысль о сне с Наташей в объятиях, нравилась ему куда больше, чем секс с Шэрон. Тем более теперь, когда Роджерс знал, каково это. 

— Ты думаешь слишком громко, — пробурчала Наташа куда-то в плечо Стиву. Рука Роджерса замерла в её волосах, и на смену лёгкому возбуждению пришла неловкость.

— Не хотел тебя будить, прости.

— Ты и не будил. Сложно спать, когда желудок скручивает от голода.

— Я завтра что-нибудь придумаю.

— Что? Пойдёшь на охоту и принесёшь мне несчастную тощую белку? 

— И заставлю её приготовить.

— Ты медленно, но верно догоняешь Пеппер в моём личном списке людей, которые безнаказанно смеют мне дерзить, — прошептала Тони сквозь зевок, бесцеремонно закинув на Стива ногу. Конечно, так было теплее обоим, но легче от этого Роджерсу не становилось.

— Нас завтра найдут, — шепнул Стив в тёмную макушку. — И тебе не придётся потрошить несчастную тощую белку.

— Пусть только попробуют не найти, всех к чертям уволю, — голос Наташи опять утонул в зевке. Не сдерживая улыбки, Стив вновь принялся перебирать её волосы. Эти простые движения успокаивали, а все события прошедшего дня больше не мелькали перед глазами беспорядочными вспышками. 

— Когда ты говорила, что всегда меня поймаешь, это были твои слова или Железного Человека?

— А разве есть разница?

— Никакой разницы, Тони.

Склонившись над картой, Романова квадрат за квадратом вычёркивала исследованные территории. Поиски продолжались уже более двенадцати часов, но пока что не принесли никакого результата. Ни единой зацепки, ни единого следа Капитана и Старк.

Особо не прислушиваясь к Клинту, непрерывно ведущему связь по коммуникатору, Романова выхватывала лишь нужную информацию. Её волновали только координаты и следы, и если Бартон предпочитал справляться с волнением, болтая без умолку… что ж, у каждого из них свои способы. 

Романова переживала всё в себе.

Как только Старк выпрыгнула из самолёта, Мандарин, будто не замечая остальных, вышел за ней следом. Именно вышел, ступил из выбитой двери — дальше Романова не следила. Самолёт летел вниз на бешеной скорости, из-за разгерметизации она сама чуть не выпала следом за Наташей. Пеппер кричала, вцепившись в кресло, Романова же понимала — если она не доберётся до кабины пилотов, они врежутся в горы.

Сильный поток воздуха неумолимо тянул её к выбитой двери. Хватаясь за кресла, Таша кое-как дотянулась до своей сумки и нашарила в её кармане небольшой детонатор. Прицепила его под кресло и, что есть силы, оттолкнулась. Её моментально потащило назад, но детонатор сработал раньше — оторвавшись от крепления, кресло как снаряд пролетело в сторону дыры, на месте которой была дверь, и заблокировало её. Романова тут же кинулась в кабину пилотов. Оба были как минимум без сознания, во всяком случае, ей было не до проверки, живы они или нет. Автопилот был выведен из строя. 

Пришлось разворачиваться — на горном хребте не было никакой возможности приземлиться. Самолёт удалось посадить чудом на одной из равнин у подножия гор — шасси разлетелись в стороны, он проехался днищем по снегу, а затормозить вышло только, снеся носом ряд деревьев. Невозможно было вспомнить, когда в последний раз Таше было так страшно.

Через три часа недалеко от места их аварийной посадки приземлился квинджет Щ.И.Т.а. 

Металлическая рука перехватила её пальцы, застывшие над картой, опустила их ниже. Очнувшись, Романова зачеркнула очередной участок и выпрямилась.

— Отдохни немного. Вдруг что, какой от тебя будет толк? — не дожидаясь ответа, Баки взял из пальцев Таши стилус, прислушался к коммуникатору и вычеркнул ещё одну зону. 

— Ты мастер подбадривать в тяжёлых ситуациях, — устало хмыкнула Таша и провела ладонью над картой, создавая трёхмерную модель. — Я не могу расслабиться, зная, что они там.

— Стив костьми ляжет, но вытащит их обоих, — уверенно заявил Джеймс. — Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Тебе надо хотя бы немного отдохнуть, я прослежу за картой, — Барнс опустил ладони на плечи Романовой и ободряюще сжал. В сравнении с металлической рукой, настоящая казалась очень горячей. Таша устало выдохнула и немного себя отпустила, откинувшись назад. Дыхание Джеймса грело её шею, руки крепко держали, и даже усталость отошла на второй план. — Наталья, ты слышишь меня?

— Как ты можешь быть таким спокойным?

— Я знаю Стива всю жизнь. Он не может погибнуть, играя в снежки. Геройская смерть — пожалуйста, это как раз его. Но не во время незапланированного отпуска в горах.

— Пытаешься меня развеселить?

— Не только тебя, — Баки крепче обнял её, скользнув рукой на талию, а свободной рукой зачеркнул очередной пустой квадрат.

— Мы что-то засекли! — раздался в коммуникаторе голос Пересмешницы. Таша через силу выпрямилась, более не опираясь о Баки. 

— Что там? 

— Слабый пинг, — Бобби указала на монитор. — Наша частота.

— Почти у цели, — Бартон надавил на руль, снижаясь настолько, насколько возможно. Джеймс наскоро оглядел местность — снег и редкие деревья, вряд ли кто-то рискнул устроить ловушку именно здесь. Он хлопнул Клинта по плечу и, отошёл, натягивая куртку. Проверил пистолет — он привычной тяжестью оттягивал кобуру. Романова как раз подготавливала для него крепление.

Не рискуя садиться на склоне, Клинт подлетел к земле как можно ниже. Джеймс закрепил трос на поясе, проверил надёжность строп и выпрыгнул из люка. Пролетев несколько метров, приземлился на снег и осмотрелся — вокруг развороченного костюма отчётливо просматривались две пары следов. Не было ни следов борьбы, ни крови. Это, безусловно, радовало.

— Это костюм Железного Человека! — Баки старался перекричать гул мотора, придерживая коммуникатор у уха. — Он пустой, следов крови нет. Спусти мне ещё один трос, поднимем его в квинджет! 

— Что думаешь? — Бобби, как только удалось поднять костюм, принялась за первичный осмотр.

— Разряжен, но, по идее, функционален. Если бы кто-то не постарался и не вырвал пластину.

— Наверное, Стив выуживал твою подружку, — хмыкнул Баки, Романова выразительно на него глянула, но промолчала. 

— Живучая парочка, — протянул Клинт, вновь набирая высоту, и вывернул руль в направлении следующего квадрата. Пока Бобби возилась с костюмом, Джеймс сел на место второго пилота, Таша же продолжала гипнотизировать карту.

— Начнём с юга.

— Уверен?

— Мы когда-то застряли в снегах на четыре дня. Я думал, что отморожу себе абсолютно всё, до сих пор не понимаю, как мы умудрились выжить. Если у меня что-то осталось в голове с тех времён, то у Стива подавно. Под горой теплее, чем на вершине. Стив вряд ли пошёл вдоль и, тем более, вверх. У него отличный инстинкт самосохранения.

— Если бы у него был такой инстинкт, он точно бы не связался со Старк.

— Только Роджерсу об этом не говори. То-то он удивится.

Она точно помнила, что засыпала на Стиве. Проснулась же, зажатая между холодной стеной и Капитаном. Роджерс прижимал её спиной к своей груди, а Наташа боялась пошевелиться. Видимо, для её собственного тела экстремальные условия, переохлаждение, сон на земле, не имели вообще никакого значения. Достаточно было лишь оказаться вжатой задницей в пах Капитана, чтобы забить и на мысли о спасении, и на страх о возможной смерти. К тому же, она действительно не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз с кем-то просыпалась.

— Я слышу, что ты не спишь, — хрипло выдохнул ей на ухо Стив. От его шёпота невольно потянуло в промежности.

— Я не сомневалась, что у тебя нет проблем со слухом, — Старк вдохнула полной грудью и всё-таки перевернулась на спину. Не сказать, что это была удачная идея — теперь Стив нависал над ней, его рука всё так же обнимала Тони чуть выше талии. Отстраняться Капитан не спешил, при этом смотрел странно, будто хотел что-то сказать. Или сделать. От мысли о последнем по коже побежали мурашки. Его ладонь поглаживающими движениями поднялась вверх от живота к шее, огладив грудь. Стив наклонился над Тони, убрал ей за ухо тёмную прядь, вскользь прошёлся большим пальцем по скуле. Замер, вновь погладил Старк по щеке и убрал руку.

— Нам надо идти, — выдохнул Роджерс. — Вставай.

— Есть, Капитан, — Наташа вскинулась, оттолкнула от себя Стива, поднялась на ноги. В теле ощущалась неприятная, ноющая слабость, но она была просто ничем в сравнении с обрушившейся на неё злостью. Сразу же окатило холодом — она была без кофты, прекрасно. Та тряпкой валялась на земле. Стив первым поднял кофту и передал Старк. Тони вырвала одежду из его рук и демонстративно отвернулась. 

— Наташа, — Роджерс поднялся следом, подхватил куртку и принялся её отряхивать.

— В следующий раз, Капитан, держи руки при себе! Я тебе не Картер, ясно?

— Откуда ты знаешь о Шэрон?

— Я тебя умоляю, Роджерс, каждая собака знает о Шэрон. Как интересно, даже благородный Капитан не может быть предан одной женщине.

— У меня нет женщины, которой я был бы предан, если ты об этом!

— Тогда тем более, держи руки при себе, если считаешь, что можешь…

— Как же ты меня бесишь, — перебивая Старк, Стив резко дёрнул её к себе. Конечно, она предсказуемо начала отбиваться, видимо, Романова дала ей парочку частных уроков, но Роджерс просто был сильнее. — Тони! — Стив схватил Наташу за плечи и буквально впечатал в стену. — Когда мы выберемся отсюда, когда поедим и примем душ, когда оба будем в нормальном состоянии, я клянусь, я разложу тебя на кровати и буду трахать сутками! — на одном дыхании выпалил Капитан, для наглядности приподнял Старк над землёй и вжался всем телом сверху. Роджерс был огромным и мощным, чёрт, он накрывал Тони собой полностью. Мог держать её на руках часами, мог скрутить как угодно. Блядь, и она собиралась ему всё это позволить?

— Удивительная уверенность…

Договорить она не успела. Стив заткнул Наташу одним из тех способов, о котором столько раз думал. Языком в приоткрытый рот. 

На этот раз Наташа не спорила, когда Стив опустился перед ней на корточки. За ночь намело немного снега, и долго идти за суперсолдатом в полном обмундировании она всё равно бы не смогла. Только промочила бы ноги и замёрзла бы быстрее. 

Повиснув на широкой спине, Старк старалась как можно меньше двигаться. Хотя порой казалось, что хоть прыгай она на Роджерсе, он бы не выдохся ещё очень долго. Подобная выдержка восхищала, а слова самого Роджерса, конечно же, уводили мысли в очень неправильную сторону. К тому же, сон этой ночью был самым спокойным за последние несколько месяцев жизни Наташи. Улыбнувшись, он уткнулась холодным носом в затылок Стива и крепче обняла его за плечи.

Пробираясь сквозь сугробы, Стив концентрировался лишь на дыхании. Шаг — вдох, шаг — выдох, как по накатанной. Он слепо шёл вперёд и вниз, продолжая спускаться с горы. С Наташей на спине он чувствовал себя уязвимым. Вообще, он не хотел вспоминать о Наташе на своей спине. Так было проще не думать о прошедшей ночи, за которую он спал от силы несколько часов. Конечно, большую часть времени он прислушивался к окружающему их шуму и поддерживал огонь. Несколько раз выходил за пределы укрытия, будто вокруг было недостаточно свежего холодного воздуха, чтобы немного остыть. К тому же, в кромешной тьме свет от костра был слишком заметен, а Роджерс опасался нападения в ночи — бесчестного, по его мнению, но, безусловно, эффективного. Речь всё же шла о психопате с волшебными кольцами.

Они не разговаривали. Стив контролировал дыхание, а Наташа предпочитала просто дышать ему в шею, что, в свою очередь, было очень приятно. Как и ощущать её вес на себе, и иногда возвращаться к воспоминаниям о поцелуе. Им просто стоило сделать это намного раньше.

Постепенно склон становился всё более пологим. Конечно, сколько ни глянь, впереди были лишь голые деревья и снег, но вершина горы осталась далеко позади, а у подножия должны быть люди. Иначе никак.

Внезапно земля под ногами затряслась. Роджерс попытался удержать равновесие и успел удивлённо оглядеться, прежде чем уже знакомый поток воздуха толкнул их в спину с покатого склона.

Скатившись с пригорка, Стив тут же вскочил на ноги. Наташа остановилась в нескольких метрах от него, и Роджерс было бросился к ней, но та самая волна, выбросившая его из окна, вновь смела его с ног и придавила к земле. Он опять попытался приподняться, но его лишь сильнее вжало в снег.

Стив лежал как раз между Старк и Мандарином и был его единственным препятствием. Кажется, все трое это понимали, потому что Наташа, падая в снегу, попыталась добежать до Роджерса, а Мандарин беспечно наблюдал за попытками Стива подняться на ноги. 

— Кажется, я вчера чётко дал тебе понять, дорогая, что не люблю непрошеных гостей.

— Когда Китай будет принадлежать тебе, когда и поговорим, — Старк остановилась чуть поодаль от Стива, но опускаться к нему пока не спешила. На всякий случай, если Мандарину вдруг надоест трепаться.

— Дерзкая, — Мандарин улыбнулся и провёл пальцами по воздуху. Кольцо на его большом пальце засветилось розовым.

— Беги, — Стив с усилием оторвал голову от земли и посмотрел на Наташу. Она неотрывно наблюдала за Мандарином, будто стараясь предугадать его следующий ход. — Тони!

— А я всё ждал, когда ты сорвёшься. Прилетишь ко мне, совершишь какую-нибудь глупость, попробуешь опять диктовать свои условия на моей земле.

— Да что ты так зациклился на своей земле, — Старк мельком поглядывала на Стива, который всё никак не мог двинуться. И совершенно не знала, что делать без костюма против этого человека. — Тем более, что так активно пытаешься подмять под себя и мою. Я знаю, кому Старк Индастриз продавала оружие. И для чего. Железный Человек может разговорить даже мертвеца.

— Ты Железный Человек! Вчера для меня это было сюрпризом, который спас тебе жизнь. Сперва я думал просто тебя убить, а его костюм забрать. Но теперь хочу забрать тебя. А ты построишь мне армию.

— Я, пожалуй, откажусь.

— Железный Человек сорвал за последние полгода двенадцать крупных сделок по поставке оружия. Поэтому ты отработаешь каждую.

— У тебя отвратительные условия труда, нет медицинской страховки, да и с выходными полная лажа, — Наташа хмыкнула. Она заговаривала Мандарина, оттягивала неизбежное, но слабая надежда, что Стив сможет подняться, ведь он чёртов суперсолдат, всё ещё тлела.

— Ты решила, что можешь противостоять силе Десяти Колец? 

— У тебя неизмеримо большое эго. А это правда, что говорят о большом эго? Есть эффект обратной петли?

Мандарин усмехнулся, розовый камень на кольце засиял ярче. Присмотревшись, Стив с ужасом заметил, как воздух вокруг Старк словно пошёл волнами, меняя цвет. Роджерс дёрнулся, и на этот раз тело слушалось его охотнее. Невидимая тяжесть больше не прижимала его к земле, дышать стало свободнее, но Стив старался не привлекать к себе внимание. Это стоило ему невероятных усилий, ведь Наташа, испуганно схватившись за горло, медленно осела на землю. Ударила рукой по снегу, сгребла его пальцами, пытаясь ухватиться. Воздух вокруг неё становился всё плотнее, ядовитее. А Мандарин стоял и безразлично наблюдал за тем, как Старк задыхается в ядовитых парах.

Стрела воткнулась в землю перед Мандарином, и он удивлённо посмотрел себе под ноги. Стив будто этого и ждал, тут же кинулся к Наташе и накрыл её собой, прежде чем раздался взрыв. Мандарина бросило в сторону, а их засыпало волной снега. Неестественный свет вокруг Старк развеялся, и она жадно глотнула воздух полной грудью. Роджерс облегчённо улыбнулся, коснувшись её щеки.

— Отличный выстрел, — прокашляла Наташа и посмотрела наверх. Стив проследил за её взглядом — квинджет Щ.И.Т.а завис над ними, из люка выглядывал Бартон, вновь прицеливаясь в ту сторону, куда отнесло Мандарина.

Горы задрожали, плотные пласты снега медленно откололись и пошли вниз. 

В считанные секунды из люка вылетели два троса, Зимний Солдат спрыгнул следом, держа наготове взведённую винтовку. Бартон сильнее натянул тетиву, всматриваясь в снежный завал, куда отшвырнуло Мандарина.

— Я скоро начну обижаться, что ты развлекаешься без меня, — Баки окинул лежащих на снегу Стива и Тони насмешливым взглядом. — Может, мы не вовремя? Так лежите удобно. Сейчас скинем вам плед и термос с какао.

— Можешь присоединиться, только стреляй поточнее, — Тони попыталась вылезти из-под Стива. В горле ужасно першило, глаза слезились — ядовитые пары, которыми её опутал Мандарин, кажется, проникли в лёгкие. У неё адски кружилась голова.

Роджерс поставил её на ноги в одно мгновение и схватился за один из тросов.

— Наверх! — скомандовал Стив. — Бак, подними её! Бартон…

— Я во все глаза слежу твою-же-мать! — воскликнул Клинт, отпуская тетиву. Стрела почти достигла цели, но её остановила звуковая волна, расходящаяся от места, где, предположительно, лежал Мандарин. Снег вокруг взвился вихрем, а, когда осел, то Мандарин стоял на своих двоих, наставив на них все десять колец.

Баки схватил Старк за талию и взмыл вверх. Не было времени надевать на неё экипировку. Несколько десятков метров до люка квинджета показались Наташе долбаной вечностью. Как только Старк оказалась внутри, её тут же перехватила Романова. Барнс, отцепив стропы, бросился к щиту Капитана. И как раз вовремя — Мандарин расплавил очередную летящую в него стрелу Соколиного глаза.

— Стив! — Джеймс запустил щит вниз, Стив перехватил его в прыжке и бросил в Мандарина, задев его по касательной. Мандарин предсказуемо увернулся, выставил руку — из одного из колец вырвался жёлтый луч, и только бумерангом вернувшийся щит спас Стиву жизнь. 

Романова оттащила Наташу от люка; толкнула вглубь квинджета. 

— Вытащи его оттуда! — закричала Наташа, хотя Баки и без её криков схватился за трос. Обмотал вокруг руки и полетел из люка вниз, где Стив, прикрывшись щитом, скользил по снегу, а Мандарин выпускал в него беспрерывный энергетический луч.

Старк кинулась к костюму Железного Человека. Влезть в его не представлялось никакой возможности — грудная пластина была полностью испорчена. Но вот перчатки всё ещё функционировали. Без раздумий она надела их и активировала — репульсоры на ладонях засветились привычным жёлтым светом, боевая система на предплечье была исправна.

Укрывшись за Стивом, Джеймс стрелял в Мандарина. Подойти к нему не было никакой возможности — сразу бы разорвало на куски. Приходилось выкручиваться. Клинт раз за разом выпускал стрелы в надежде, что хотя бы одна достигнет своей цели.

— Мы успеем к ним вернуться, если отлетим? — Старк дёрнула Бобби за плечо, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Куда к чёрту отлетим?!

— Подними квинджет выше! Мне нужно пространство! Делай что я говорю! 

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь!

— Я тоже надеюсь, — Тони в несколько шагов вернулась к люку, крепко вцепилась перчаткой в край затвора. С другой стороны Бартон вопросительно ей кивнул. Старк указала ему на гору, с которой медленно продолжали сползать пласты снега, разбиваясь о выступающие камни. Выставила свободную руку, где сохранился заряд, и выпустила миниатюрную ракету. Клинт выхватил сразу три стрелы с боевыми наконечниками и выпустил следом за ракетой, а после ещё одну — между Стивом с Баки и Мандарином. За пару секунду раздалось несколько взрывов.

Оставшиеся на земле пошатнулись — земля под ногами задрожала. На них неслась груда камней и снежная лавина, поглощая всё, что встречала на пути. 

Квинджет резко сдал вниз, Романова сбросила два троса на полную длину.

— Поторопи их! — Пересмешница, вцепившись в руль, с ужасом смотрела, как на них несётся снежное нечто. — Как можно быстрее, иначе нас завалит! Офигенный план, Старк, просто молодец! Сбросить на нас чёртову гору!

Тони очень хотела ответить Бобби что-нибудь, но горло перехватило. Трос размотался на максимум, из-за снежного вихря, который поднялся после последнего взрыва, ничего не было видно. Лавина неотвратимо приближалась, мотор квинджета ревел полных оборотах, Романова держала ладонь над пультом управления, в любую секунду готовая нажать на кнопку. 

Квинджет резко взмыл вверх за несколько секунд до того, как снежная волна накрыла это место. Вдавив кнопку до упора, Таша поднесла пальцы к передатчику на ухе и тихо что-то говорила на русском. Первой на краю люка показалась металлическая рука, затем влетел щит. Стива и Джеймса буквально втащило внутрь, они даже не собирались отстёгиваться от троса. Так и сидели, переводя дух, прикованные к креплению. 

— Ну, как тебе развлечение? — хмыкнул Стив.

— Надо будет как-нибудь повторить, — Джеймс попробовал пошевелить металлическими пальцами, проверяя функциональность руки. Луч из одного из колец попал в предплечье, и рука теперь не слушалась. — Это ведь была моя лучшая винтовка.

— Я сделаю тебе новую, — Наташа сняла с руки перчатку, нерешительно шагнула от люка к Стиву. Роджерс отцепил от пояса карабин и поднялся. Шагнул к ней.

Романова присела на корточки рядом с Джеймсом и погладила его по неподвижной руке. Уткнулась в плечо и наконец-то расслабленно вздохнула.

Изо всех сил прижимая Старк к своей груди, Стив наблюдал за тем, как снежная лавина поглощала место, где они оставили Мандарина. 

— Никогда не поеду больше с тобой в командировки! — прошептал он в тёмную макушку. 

— Фьюри сделает тебе выговор.

— Да мне как-то всё равно! Никогда больше.

Тони невольно напряглась. Чувствуя перемену в Старк, Стив потёрся носом о её висок, коснулся губами уха. Улыбнулся, незаметно для всех поглаживая Тони между лопаток.

— Помнишь, что я сказал у пещеры? Не думай, что сможешь отделаться.

Телефонный звонок раздался непростительно рано. Вслепую нащупав жужжащий старкфон на полу, Тони, не открывая глаза, попыталась его отключить. Попытки снять блокировку оказались провальными, телефон звонить не прекращал. Замахнувшись, Старк запустила его в стену и перевернулась на другой бок. Забралась под одеяло, обняла Стива за талию, уткнулась носом ему между лопаток.

— Кто там? — хрипло спросил Стив.

— Пеппер, Хэппи, Обама, мне плевать! — Наташа недовольно застонала и прильнула к Роджерсу плотнее, закинув на него ногу. От удара телефон не вырубился и, как ни удивительно, продолжал звонить. — Боже, убей его, умоляю. Ты ведь должен защищать мою жизнь!

— Я должен защищать тебя от угроз мирового масштаба, а не от звонка от Обамы.

— Стив, что угодно тебе сделаю, только встань и выключи его.

— Что угодно? — приподнявшись, Стив перелез через Старк и спустился с кровати к валявшемуся в углу комнаты телефону.

— Не трать желание попусту, отсосу я тебе и так, — пробурчала Тони в подушку, обнимая её двумя руками. Стив хмыкнул через плечо, ведь уже успел не раз убедиться, что Старк с удовольствием делала с ним всё, чего бы Роджерсу ни захотелось. Идеальный партнёр.

На экране высветились три пропущенных звонка от Пеппер. Стив положил телефон на прикроватную тумбочку и вернулся в постель, забрался под одеяло к Тони, поцеловал её в шею, в это же время скользнув ладонью под её живот. Старк послушно повела бёдрами, а Стив выдохнул ей в шею, беззастенчиво наслаждаясь податливым телом, которым не мог насытиться уже третьи сутки. 

Тони застонала в подушку, ощутив между бёдер возбуждающее прикосновение, и перевернулась лицом к Стиву, который тут же подмял её под себя.

— Доброе утро, — Стив полусонно улыбнулся. 

— Оно совсем не доброе, но продолжай, — довольно промурлыкала Тони, запрокидывая голову. Ладонью Стив по-хозяйски гладил её под одеялом, от груди к послушно разведённым бёдрам, вверх и вниз. 

Телефон зазвонил снова.

— Даже, если это президент, я его убью! — недовольно простонала Тони, ведь Стив ласкал её так правильно, что тепло разливалось по бёдрам, а низ живота сводило приятной судорогой.

— Это не президент, это Пеппер. 

— Я не убью Пеппер, — Наташа расстроенно вздохнула и всё же поднялась. Потянулась через Стива к телефону, уселась на его бёдрах, поёрзала и всё-таки взяла трубку. Хитро улыбнулась Стиву, проехавшись влажной промежностью по его члену.

— Если это не что-то срочное, то я-я-я… — и в изумлении открыла рот, чувствуя, как медленно член Стива проникает в неё. Сжимая её бёдра, Роджерс самодовольно улыбался и слабо толкался вверх, опираясь на пятки.

— У тебя есть двадцать минут, Старк, двадцать минут, или я уволюсь сама! Ты пропала на три дня, пропустила два совещания, проект в Гонконге под угрозой, а ты…

— А я уже, почти, дай мне немного времени, и я… — Тони резко склонилась над Стивом, вцепилась в его плечо для опоры и вильнула задницей, довольно всхлипнув. Его член скользнул на всю длину, надавил глубоко и плотно, от чего Наташа сжалась и чуть ли не заскулила.

— И ты что? О… О, господи, только не говори мне, что ты… Нет, я не хочу это слышать, не хочу это знать! Или ты появляешься через двадцать минут, или с меня хватит!

— Пепс…

— Даже не смей разговаривать со мной и трахаться, Тони! Я кладу трубку и собираю вещи!

Тони закатила глаза и отбросила телефон на соседнюю подушку, прильнула грудью к груди Роджерса, завела руки ему за шею и без стеснения застонала на ухо. Стив ответил ей хриплым стоном, пальцами сжал ягодицы и сильнее толкнулся, наращивая темп с каждым глубоким влажным движением, заставляя Тони кричать от восторга. Как и каждую чёртову секунду за последние три дня, когда оказывался внутри неё.

— Мне придётся купить Пепс всю последнюю коллекцию Джимми Чу, — лёжа на Стиве, Наташа расслабленно водила пальцами по его груди. Роджерс поглаживал её бок, обводил два небольших шрама под рёбрами, которые просто не давали ему покоя.

— Не сомневаюсь, что она тебя простит.

— Я тоже, даже без трёх десятков обуви, но я люблю её баловать. После такого Пеппер обычно пару недель делает за меня всю работу.

— Я слышал, она что-то сказала про Гонконг. Плохие новости?

— А что может быть хорошего? Я знала, куда пытаюсь влезть. Старк Индастриз не позволят там обосноваться, но я не собираюсь прекращать щекотать Чжану нервы.

— Думаешь, он выжил?

— Уверена в этом. С нетерпением жду его следующего его появления.

— Если ты не прекратишь называть его по имени, я подумаю, что это одна из тех ситуаций, когда от ненависти до любви, знаешь ли, — Стив выразительно поднял брови и, пусть слова звучали шутливо, это не меняло того факта, что его охватила ревность.

— И это ты мне говоришь о любви и ненависти? — Тони, опираясь на вытянутые руки, приподнялась над Стивом и хитро ему улыбнулась. — Ну, и в кого у меня больше шансов влюбиться? Не думаю, что он обладает подобными достоинствами, которые есть у тебя, — Старк беззастенчиво коснулась его губ коротким, почти что целомудренным поцелуем, и ловко скользнула вниз, под одеяло. Стив расслабленно улыбнулся и с удовольствием подставился жадному рту.

Телефон вновь завибрировал на соседней подушке. Вместо того, чтобы ответить, Роджерс просто сжал его в ладони, с хрустом ломая на несколько частей. Тони рассмеялась, Стив дёрнул её к себе за плечи, завалил на спину и прижался к алым губам.

К чёрту Пеппер, к чёрту Мандарина, к чёрту весь мир, когда он наконец-то начал выстраивать свой.


End file.
